The End of School
by luisroyo
Summary: The End of School is a sequel off Christmas with Harry. It's their seventh year, and it's a year like no other. New classes, new challenges, and never a dull moment.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stopped to look around, checking to see how many muggles were walking nearby. When he was satisfied that no one would notice, he turned and pushed his trolley through the barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4. Right behind him came Hermione Granger, pushing her trolley and watching behind her. As they approached the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express, they both grew slightly more somber. This was their final year.

Summer vacation had gone by quickly. Harry stayed briefly with the Dursleys and then moved to his own home at Grimauld Place. Hermione spent a good part of the summer with him, visiting her parents periodically. They were very understanding, recognizing that she had responsibilities in the wizarding world. They did not yet know, however, that her primary responsibility was (at least in her mind) being Harry's fiancée, although she did drop some hints.

Very shortly, the platform and train began to fill as students and parents congregated to say goodbye. Harry and Hermione sat together in their compartment, waiting to start their new duties as Head Boy and Head Girl, appointments they had received from Dumbledore during the summer. Shortly after the train left the station, they met with the Prefects and provided some basic instructions. As the Prefects left to patrol the train and see their friends, Harry and Hermione went for a walk, also looking for their friends.

They quickly came across Neville, sitting with Mandy while Ginny and Ron were off doing their Prefect things. Neville brightened significantly when he saw them and motioned them to come in.

"Hello, Neville. Hi, Mandy," Harry said as they both entered the compartment. "How was your summer?"

Neville spoke up. "Good. I spent a lot of time practicing spells and charms when I was visiting the Weasleys. Mandy was there too." Both Harry and Hermione knew that Neville and Ginny were dating, although it somehow escaped her parents. Everyone knew that Ron and Mandy had been together since last year. The Weasleys had invited Neville to the Burrow because Ginny and Ron told them he might like to see his friends during the summer and he had nowhere else to go. He had never been away from his Grandmother during the summer, and he truly enjoyed his time with the Weasleys, and with Ginny in particular. Hermione smiled, knowing that they had been practicing more than just spells and charms.

Suddenly, Neville turned more serious. "When do you think it will begin?"

"Soon," Harry responded. "It just depends on whether he's willing to take on Dumbledore at the school."

Neville looked very nervous; Mandy just stared. "Do you think he will…I mean, will…will he come to Hogwarts?"

"He might. It's real hard to tell." Neville knew nothing of what the prophecy said., and this was not the time or place to tell him. Harry certainly didn't want to suggest that Neville might be at risk also. Mandy wasn't quite used to being involved in these serious conversations and she didn't understand what all of them had done in earlier times. Hermione broke the awkward silence.

"We need to check the rest of the train. We'll see you later, Neville. Bye Mandy." They all nodded, and Harry and Hermione moved on. A short distance away, she stopped and pulled Harry aside.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet. I mean, what's the point. It would only scare him, and it won't change anything. Dumbledore's right. According to the prophecy, the scar means it me and not him. I can't see any reason to…." His voice trailed off, but his meaning was clear. It would only terrify Neville to know what they knew.

They continued on down the train, stopping at most every compartment to say hello. The reactions were predictable. Old friends said hello and compared notes on the summer, students they didn't know said hello and then stared at the famous Harry Potter, and first years just looked uniformly terrified. Finally, they reached the end and went back to their compartment, ignoring the taunts of Malfoy as they passed the compartment where he was holding court with Crabb and Goyle.

As they entered their own compartment, Hermione closed the door and pinned Harry against the wall, slowly moving her mouth to his. After a long, wet kiss, she pulled back an inch and looked at him.

"Have you decided?" she asked.

"Decided what?"

"Your room first, or mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

For most students, the first morning of school was completely normal. The Gryffindor seventh years were no exception, with Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville still sharing the same dormitory. For Harry, however, things were very different. As Head Boy, he had his own room, a common room which he shared with the Head Girl, his own bathroom, and privacy. Also, unknown to anyone except Hermione, he also shared another, private room. Without telling anyone, including Hermione, he arose several hours early this first day and went down the hallway to his favorite chair.

"Altervesco," he said quietly. The familiar rush came quickly and he found himself in their private room once again. Looking around, he saw that nothing had changed…everything was just as he had left it. The bed was made, the bookshelf was neat, with everything in its place. The only thing missing, he thought, was Hermione. He got up from the chair and walked to the window, allowing his mind first to wander and then to focus on his greatest fear. He knew that he could put it off no longer. Suddenly, behind him there was a rush of air, and he turned to find Hermione sitting in her chair, smiling broadly.

"I knew you'd be here," she said, rising and walking over to him. She snuggled next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew this had to be the time; he had put it off all summer. Now he could do so no longer. Harry led her to the bed and then sat down beside her.

"Hermione, honey, we need to talk," he began. She knew he was serious; it was a voice she seldom heard but immediately recognized.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about you, and your parents. Voldemort knows it would take a battle to get to me, especially here at Hogwarts. He will want to do something to bring me to him…like he did with the tournament…like he did with Sirius." Hermione nodded. She had given some thought to this idea.

Harry got up and started to pace the room. Then he stopped and sat on the windowsill, looking across the room at her. Slowly he gathered his resolve.

"The more known our relationship becomes, the more he's going to see you, and especially your parents as a tool to get to me. Maybe we should…" He paused as his eyes started to fill. Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, I have always known the risk of being with you, even as your friend. I wouldn't change one minute of our time together. You can't face his alone! I won't let you! We will work together to defeat him."

"What about your parents? They don't know. They didn't choose this danger. Are we being fair to them? What if he…" Harry couldn't finish the thought, although Hermione knew what he was going to say. For some time, neither of them spoke. They just stared. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"Let's talk to Dumbledore before we do anything. I'm sure he's thought about this too," she suggested, trying to avoid confronting the conflict between her love for Harry and her love for her parents. Nothing had changed, but they could each put away the problem for a while longer. Hermione raised her hand and wiggled her finger, beckoning Harry to join her. When he sat down, she put her arms around him and casually pointed at the clock, which indicated a couple hours before it was time to begin the day.

"There's nobody doing rounds this morning," she said smiling. "I happen to know that the Head Boy and Head Girl are both occupied. Why don't we hang out here for a while?"

Harry grinned in response and reached over to set the alarm. He didn't want to be late for his first day in a new job.

At breakfast, Harry and Hermione sat with all their old friends at the Gryffindor table, taking the abuse for having private rooms and being "too good" for the rest of he class. They could both sense there were many things being left unsaid, questions about their relationship, questions about Voldemort, and other things. At one point, Lavender started to ask Harry if he though they were all safe at Hogwarts, but Parvati gave her a significant nudge and she stopped in mid-sentence.

As breakfast drew to a close, Professor McGonagall walked along the table, handing out class schedules for the new year. When she reached Harry, she handed him his sheet and waited until he looked at it. It listed no classes for any day, but simply had a hand-written note:

Please come to my office after breakfast

Harry looked up at McGonagall, seeking some explanation. She smiled slightly and nodded. He wasn't sure what his was about, but it didn't seem threatening.

After breakfast was over, he waited until almost everyone had left and then got up. Hermione was also waiting, and she met him as they passed out of the Great Hall. Before he could say anything, she handed him her schedule, which consisted of exactly the same note. Wearing equally puzzled looks, they went to McGonagall's office and knocked. She immediately called them in and before they could sit down, told them they were all going to see Dumbledore. They walked directly to the Gargoyle and climbed the stairs to his office. He was sitting behind his desk, his fingers pressed together as they always were when he was deep in thought. He motioned to them to be seated, Harry and Hermione in front of his desk and McGonagall off to the side. Then he began.

"I do not believe that either of you would benefit significantly from attending regular classes this year. Hermione, you are probably more qualified to instruct many of the classes than the teachers I currently employ, and Harry, your time will be more profitably spent learning things specific to your individual needs. Also, I believe that Hermione can learn as much or more by helping you with your studies." They both looked at him in disbelief..

"What about our N.E.W.T.s," Hermione asked.

"I have spoken with Griselda Marchbanks. She understands the situation and completely agrees. You will need to take some exams, but they will be specific for you. Both she and I agreed that your success in other venues would provide a more accurate measure of your education and knowledge. At the end of the year, you will receive appropriate marks in all of the subjects which you have studied. If the situation with Voldemort is resolved, you may return to a more conventional curriculum."

"What are we supposed to do if we're not going to classes?" Harry asked.

"When we last talked, Harry, you wanted to learn more about the coming fight, how to attack and defend yourself, what you should do. That is your assignment for this year. You asked if it was possible to block Avada Kedavra. I want you to find out, and if possible, learn how."

"You will each have several special conditions attached to your studies. First, you have unlimited access to the library, including the restricted section. Second, all of the instructors are available to you whenever you need them, including myself. And lastly, if you need to contact others who may have experience or knowledge, you may leave the school at any time to do so. You will, of course, need to let me know before going to insure your safety."

Dumbledore sat back and allowed them to absorb what he had just told them. Harry remembered several conversations with Dumbledore last year where the tone was decidedly more adult. Now he was telling them both that they were adults, ready to make their own decisions and guide their own lives. Hermione looked over at McGonagall, who smiled and nodded her approval of all that had been said, Harry also was looking, and as Hermione turned back, she looked at him, silently communicating her thoughts.

"Professor, we have a concern which we need to discus with you," Harry said as he looked at Hermione. She nodded slightly and he continued, turning to face Dumbledore. "As you know, we have been dating for almost a year." Dumbledore smiled as if very happy with their relationship. Harry continued.

"We have decided that…that we want to get married when we leave school." Dumbledore looked slightly surprised, and then very happy. They could hear McGonagall gasp behind them.

"I'm am very happy for both of you," he responded.

"We…well, I am concerned that Voldemort will try to use Hermione to get to me." He looked over at her and then continued. "We are concerned that he might try to use Hermione's parents too." Dumbledore's expression turned more serious. "We haven't said anything to anyone about our plans, but many of the students know we are together, and I'm sure that the word will get around. Hermione says she's willing to take the risk, and obviously she can be protected just as I am. She has chosen to accept the danger. But what can be done about her parents?"

Dumbledore looked very thoughtful, and said nothing for several moments.

"I believe that we need to think about our options. Obviously we could hide them for a while and keep them safe, but they would need to be told why. And they have their own lives to live." He turned to Hermione, and looked like he was going to say something and then stopped and started again. "Hermione, I will not allow this fight to affect your parents. We will find some way to protect them. We may need to tell them something, but probably not everything."

Hermione had said nothing during all of this, willing to let Harry take the lead in speaking for both of them. Now she spoke up. "Professor, I know the risks that I am taking. I want to help Harry and I love him very much. I also know that he is right and my parents will become a target. I don't want to tell them about us yet, but if that becomes necessary, we can." She was going to continue, but started to tear, as the danger seemed to grow more real. Harry reached out and took her hand. Dumbledore spoke again.

"You both realize, perhaps more than even the older generations, that the end of this war is coming soon. Voldemort can not continue waiting much longer. He knows that Harry's skills are growing every day, and he is unlikely to gather many more followers. Most people have either taken sides, or are waiting to see what happens. You two, together, are the hope for our future, Harry because you were chosen, and Hermione because…well…because you were probably chosen too." He turned to speak directly to her. "Hermione, I have come to believe that Sybill would have mentioned you in the prophecy also, except that she could not have seen your muggle birth."

"We know there will be other victims, and we can protect those whom we identify first. Hermione, I will find a way to protect your parents, even if I have to bring them to this office to provide a hiding place. In the meantime, you two need to plan your year of studies. When you are done, see Professor McGonagall and she will make the necessary arrangements." They all turned to look at her, finding her face a multitude of expressions: joy, fear, and concern.

"Tonight, I will announce to the rest of the school that we are starting an experiment where selected seventh year students may request an independent course of study. I will explain that you both will be testing the idea to see if we should continue it in the future. That should minimize the rumors about your not being in regular classes."

They rose and left the office, neither speaking as they headed for their common room, each alone in their thoughts. When they arrived, Hermione turned and locked the door, and then looked at Harry. He was expecting some reaction, possibly even tears, but she provided her silly grin instead.

"What?" he asked.

"I just came up with a great idea for independent study," she answered, and began to unbutton his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's parchment was over four feet long, though it included many corrections and deletions. They had started with a very rough idea, and it took almost the entire week to flesh it out and create a timeline to follow. Unfortunately, there were some very big holes created by the many unknowns. As they attempted to refine each step, they kept trying to answer the question "but what if Voldemort…?" They found many more questions but few answers.

At last, they felt they could do no more without actually beginning their studies. Hermione started to roll it up and create a final draft. Then she stopped and looked over at Harry, absorbed in a book on the theory of counter-curses.

"There's two more things I want to put in our plan," she said. Harry looked up, thinking she had simply omitted something they had discussed earlier.

"What's missing?" he responded, his eyes returning to his reading. She didn't answer immediately, and he looked up suddenly, sensing she had something important to consider. She was looking at him with a very serious expression.

"I…I want to tell my parents about us during Christmas. I want you to be there with me."

Harry was speechless. They had discussed their personal plans many times, but now she wanted to set a date. He was surprised, but not angry. It was, after all, something he wanted also. Slowly he got up and walked over to the couch where she sat, pushing books and scraps of parchment onto the floor to sit next to her. Her eyes were full with expectation, dreaming of a storybook future and awaiting his response. He took the parchment from her hand and set it aside, taking her hand in both of his and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. When I am feeling selfish, I think of nothing but the joy I get from you sharing yourself with me. I could never have hoped for what we have found together. I am almost afraid to tell anyone else because it might change, but I also want to tell everyone how wonderful my life has become. Our time together is priceless, but I sometimes worry that there is not much left. I don't want to defeat Voldemort to save the wizarding world. I want to defeat him so I can spend the rest of my days with you."

"For now, everything that I do is aimed at only one goal, staying alive to be with you. But I have another goal that is just as important: keeping you alive to be with me." Her eyes began to fill but he continued, knowing the time to comfort her would come soon enough. "If we tell your parents, we need to be prepared to deal with everyone else knowing, including Voldemort. We don't know exactly what it would mean, but we can guess." Then he pointed at the parchment and continued. "Realistically, we already know what it will mean, don't we?" She looked away for the first time, afraid to confront the issue head on.

Harry reached out and turned her face back to his. She turned her eyes away from him briefly and then looked directly at him once again.

"We will tell your parents at Christmas only if we have a plan to protect them or if Voldemort is already gone. I will not allow them to be used as a tool against me. I will NOT purchase the freedom of the wizarding world at the expense of your parent's lives. I will NOT make them happy by making you forever unhappy, with a livelong memory of our mistake hanging over us, or worse, leave you without your parents or me."

Hermione sobbed, shaking in fear. He was forcing her to make decisions she was not prepared to confront. Down deep, however, she knew he was right. Now he softened his tone.

"You may put the notification down for Christmas as long as we understand what we must accomplish before then. It will serve as another incentive for us to study hard." He was smiling now, and she started to respond. Very gently he continued, knowing what had to be coming. "You said there were two things. What is the other one?"

She looked at him in surprise…she didn't think he had been listening. "I wa…I want…I want to get married as soon as we graduate," she finally got out. Again, she didn't know what response to expect. Harry sat back a little, as if thinking about hundreds of things at the same time.

"Do you want to get married before it is over?"

"Harry, I love you. I know the risks better than anyone. If the worst happens, I want to be able to say that I was married to the man I loved. I want to know the joy that …" She stopped. It was impossible for her to continue, talking about the joys of marriage and the loss of Harry in the same sentence. Her tears came again, halting further speech. Harry reached over and wrapped his arm around her, knowing that this would take some time to pass. Quietly he offered his support and love and simply let her work through her conflicted thoughts. Finally, she calmed and he was able to talk with her again.

"There are many steps between now and the end of the year. Each of them requires us to make new decisions and react to the results. I want to marry you as soon as possible. You can put our marriage down for the day after school is out. WE WILL make it happen!"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw something she had never really noticed before. Behind the green smile dancing within his eyes was a determination that was rock hard. Harry had found something worth living for - something he had never acknowledged before. He was no longer content to be a victim or be reactive. He was determined to win, because the prize was worth the risk.


	4. Chapter 4

With their study program approved, Harry and Hermione settled into a semi-regular schedule. In the morning, they spent their time in the library, reading everything available regarding protective potions, spells, and charms. They explored every conceivable counter-curse and hex, looking for any clue that might lead to what they sought. Harry found books that detailed the concepts and magical basis for blocking charms and they pored over each line, seeking some hidden information that might not be apparent.

After lunch, they separated. Some days, Hermione spent time with Snape, trying to learn what potions might be protective and what ingredients would be necessary. After some initial reticence, Snape started actively helping, guiding her towards particular ingredients and concepts. Snape even made his personal library available, something he had never considered doing before. While she was pursuing potions, Harry worked with Dumbledore, learning more about defensive magic.

He started by asking Dumbledore to explain what he had done at the Ministry the night Voldemort had appeared, and they went through each spell or curse, detailing its structure and use. It was like a DA session each day they met, and Harry's knowledge grew quickly.

On some days, Harry spent time with McGonagall, learning new skills in Transfiguration. He figured that it might be useful to alter the environment during a fight. Despite their schedule, both Harry and Hermione tried to maintain contact with their friends and classmates, and sometimes even went to classes with them, just to keep in touch with what everyone else was doing.

As the Quidditch season approached, Harry felt especially isolated. One afternoon, he went out to watch the Gryffindor team practice. Ron, as Team Captain, was trying to teach two new chasers exactly what he wanted, while Ginny, still playing seeker, was playing the opposing keeper. Nothing worked, and Ron flew down to Harry, stopping practice in exasperation.

"What can I do?" he asked, landing hard next to Harry. "They just don't understand that it's different with another team on the field."

"Make them play with one hand tied behind their back," Harry suggested.

"What good will that do?"

"Oliver used to do it with Katie and Alica. It forced them to understand that they won't be free to do anything they want."

Ron returned to the team, and as Harry watched him try to convey what he wanted, Neville wandered up. Harry turned and motioned him over, moving to make room on the bench.

"What brings you out here," he asked.

"Oh, I just…I…ah…needed a break."

Harry smiled and then started laughing. "It's okay, Neville. I understand."

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked at him, smiling yet serious. "I know how you feel. It's hard to let them out of your sight when you love them." Neville started to deny everything and then stopped and smiled himself.

"Yeah…it is. She's so wonderful."

"Yep, they can be."

"Harry, what's going to happen this time?"

"I don't know, Neville. But I know what has to happen. Do you remember the night at the Ministry?" Neville nodded, knowing he would never forget.

"Well, even though the prophecy was broken, I got to hear it later. There was another copy stored elsewhere."

"What did it say?" Neville was very interested since he somehow felt guilty for breaking it.

Harry edited the details slightly, knowing that Neville didn't need to hear everything. "It said that there would be a boy born that year who would have the power to defeat Voldemort…that the boy would have a mark that identified him…that one of them would have to kill the other eventually."

Neville slowly figured out what Harry had said. "Does…does…that mean you have to kill him?"

"It means that I have to kill him, or he has to kill me. One of us must go. That's why I have different courses this year…so I can be ready when the time comes."

Neville dropped his eyes, thinking about how he would react if the prophecy was about him, thinking about the burden Harry had. Harry put his arm around Neville's shoulder. "I knew about your parents for a long time before we saw you at the hospital. I promised Dumbledore that I wouldn't say anything…that I would let you tell us when you were ready. I'm very sorry about what happened to them, Neville. At least I never had to look at my parents and guess what they might have been. I understand what you have gone through."

Neville's eyes began to tear a little. "Thank you, Harry. I don't know how you survive, knowing what happened to your folks, and knowing what you have to do." Harry nodded and they just sat together and watched Quidditch, thinking about how similar they really were.

Each week, Harry and Hermione marked off items on their chart, tracking their progress and identifying new areas for study or questions to answer. They were making good progress, but the list of new items was also growing. Near the first of October, Harry started a new course with McGonagall.

"Using and controlling surrogates is not easy," she started. "You are actually performing two different types of magic, Transfiguration Spells and Enablement Charms."

"Which one comes first," Harry asked.

"You must begin with the transfiguration. In some cases, you are not actually changing the object, but merely bringing it alive. For example, you could make a rock into a dog, such as Diggory did when he fought the dragon. But you also might take a statue and make it move, without ever changing its form. The spells are very similar, but obviously different. In either case, that's only the first step."

"Making an object into the shape you need, or making it move would still require you to order it about. Think of this like levitation. You can lift the object but you still need your wand to control its motion. To create something capable of independent action, you need an Enablement Charm. That's what the Sorting Hat has. You give it a brain and then instruct it to perform certain actions."

"It sounds like that takes a lot of time."

"In some cases, it does. But in other cases, your instructions can be very brief and still have the proper result. At the Ministry, Dumbledore told the statue to protect you, to stay between you and Voldemort. That was all the instruction needed." Now Harry began to understand how Dumbledore had fought so effectively.

"So, when the statue of the witch fell on top of Bellatrix, it was told to keep her there?"

"I'm not certain exactly what Dumbledore gave as instructions, but yes, that was essentially the idea."

Having covered the basic concepts, they began to practice, using a number of small objects for experimentation. Each class, he would work with McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, performing the Transfiguration and then the Enablement.

After many classes, and hours of practice with Hermione, Harry started to really understand how to use surrogates and what they could accomplish. One night, he caused an entire set of encyclopedias to march into the Great Hall during dinner, smiling as everyone wondered what was happening. After marching around the room, they marched out again and everyone, including Dumbledore, just laughed.

In the middle of October, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat down again to review their progress and plan the next part of the year. Dumbledore was very impressed with the progress they had made, and McGonagall was very complementary of Harry's skills.

"I have another suggestion for you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I think that you should stop calling him Voldemort."

"I don't understand, Professor," said Hermione. "You told Harry to call him Voldemort…to not be afraid of the name."

"That is true, Hermione. But I believe things are different now. When Harry confronts him, he will be very focused. He will want to kill Harry. If Harry refers to him as Tom, it will irritate him. He may even be slightly distracted, thinking about how much he hates that name. It is a small thing, but this battle may hinge on many small things. It is one more weapon to use, one more distraction for him to confront."

Both Harry and Hermione thought about what he had said. Harry remembered how the memory of Tom Riddle detested his old name when they met in the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't want to keep the name of his "filthy muggle father." Harry nodded his agreement…he actually liked the idea, remembering how good it felt to dispatch Tom back to the memory world.

Now Hermione spoke up again. "Professor, I have another idea that I'd like to try." She looked at Harry, not certain he would appreciate what she wanted to do. She hadn't told him. Dumbledore nodded, telling her to go on.

"I thought that we could make up a test for Harry…an obstacle course with the things that he's likely to face…like Professor Lupin did in our final exam. Harry could practice against it, but he wouldn't know what was next. It would be…like…well, like the real thing." Dumbledore smiled a little and looked at Harry.

"Sounds like your trip to the Sorcerer's Stone," he said, still smiling. "What do you think?"

Harry wasn't certain. On one hand, it would provide exactly the sort of practice he knew he needed…making decisions on the fly and responding to what happened. On the other hand, it would be very challenging, and he didn't really want to do this more than once…but given the price of failure…

"I think it might be good," he responded after a while. "Could we stop the action at any point if it doesn't work?"

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, warming to the concept. "The idea would be to learn from what happens. Each time your opponent responds, you have a new situation to evaluate. This should teach you how to make decisions faster." He turned to Hermione. "I think you may have just found the piece that will make your efforts successful. Professor McGonagall, will you help arrange what is needed?"

"Certainly."

On Halloween night, both Harry and Hermione wanted to celebrate their anniversary, but they had to complete rounds first. Since it would go faster with both of them, they divided the castle.

"You want up or down," Harry asked.

"Up," she said, grinning. "You know I like to be on top."

"Granger, you will pay for that later," Harry said as he headed for the dungeons.

Hermione started up the West tower, since it was closer. Although it was well past curfew, Halloween was a night when students regularly stayed out late, and she knew she would find somebody still snogging somewhere. The Owlry and Trelawney's old classroom were empty, as were the classrooms on the fourth floor. As she descended, she scared Mrs. Norris from behind a statue, and then yelled at Peeves as he was turning dustbins over in the hallway.

She was nearly done with the second floor when she heard noise inside one of the study rooms. Since she was near the Gryffindor tower, she assumed it was likely to be Gryffindor students, and she still had a soft spot for them. She knocked on the door rather than just opening it, and heard a gasp from inside. Then she opened the door, and was very surprised to find Neville and Ginny inside, with Ginny's jumper on the floor, and Neville's hand inside her blouse. Hermione just grinned at them, and then summoned her Head Girl voice.

"You both know that it is after curfew, don't you?" They nodded, both looking grim and guilty.

"You both know that I have to report students that I find out of bounds, don't you?" They nodded.

"You both know that I can take points from Gryffindor for this, don't you?" They nodded.

"You both know that if you made an effort to lock the door and silence the room, neither the Head Boy or the Head Girl would notice you were here in the future, don't you." Now they both grinned and nodded.

"Then I guess you probably shouldn't be here, so I don't have to do those things." They nodded, and began to gather their things. She smiled, thinking this could just as easily be Hermione and Harry. Privacy did have its advantages. As they walked past her, Ginny breathed a quiet "Thank you." Hermione just smiled, and swatted her on the bum.

Near the potions dungeon, Harry encountered a somewhat different situation. He heard noise coming from a cleaning closet. As he stood closer to the door, it was obvious what type of noises they were, and he had to make a choice. He, too, could be subtle or bold, but since he was near the Slytherian dungeon, his choice was obvious. He reached over, checked the door for a lock, and pulled it open. There was a scream, and he stepped in, lighting his wand. He was amazed at what he found.

Draco was sitting on a bench, his shirt open but otherwise clothed. On his lap was a Slytherian second year, with only her knickers still in place. She was hiding as best she could, but clearly terrified by being discovered. Draco just smiled, looking like he was actually happy with the situation. Harry sized things up and then spoke.

"Young lady, you need to collect your clothing and return to your dormitory. Draco, you will remain here for now." He stepped back out, allowing her a little privacy as she tried to gather her clothing and get dressed, wanting desperately to be anywhere but here. Draco just smiled, thinking that he was above the law. The girl came to the door.

"I will take ten points from Slytherian for your being out after curfew, and Professor Snape will decide on any further punishment." She nodded, crying, and then went down the corridor. Harry then went back into the closet, confronting Draco.

"Good God, Draco! She's only a second year. What were you thinking?"

"Can't help it if women are attracted to strong men, can I?" he said with his usual smirk.

"Yes, you can, and as a Prefect, you will. I don't much care what you do with your personal life, but there is a big difference between Pansy and that little girl, and you know it! 25 points from Slytherian. It should be more, but as you are a Prefect, I will allow you this one mistake. However, if this ever happens again, you will no longer be a Prefect, and Dumbledore may decide on more punishment, possibly including expulsion."

Draco snorted. "You think Dumbledore can expel me?"

"Yep, and sometimes I suspect that he'd be happy doing it. After all, your dad's not on the Board of Governors any more, is he? Come to think of it, I haven't seen your dad lately…how's he doing?"

Draco thought to answer, but decided better of it and left, muttering to himself as he turned towards the Slytherian dungeon.

Harry headed back to his office to complete the necessary paperwork, noting many fewer emeralds in the bottom of the Slytherian hourglass on his way. It was still early in the school year, and 35 points was a bunch. Hermione came in as he was finishing.

"You'll never guess who I found in the study room next to the fat prince."

"Who?"

"Neville and Ginny, and I think they were there most of the night."

Harry smiled. "Well, that's almost as good as Draco and a second year named Samatha Edgecliffe. I found them in a cleaning closet, and she was down to her knickers." Hermione gasped.

"What did you do?"

"A bunch of points from Slytherian, referred her to Snape, and told Draco that he's out of here if I catch him with a younger girl again."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore? I mean, he's a Prefect."

"I told him I'd allow this once, but never again. He wasn't very impressed, but I didn't care. I nearly emptied the Slytherian hourglass, and he'll have to explain that in the morning." Harry grinned, knowing that peer pressure was a much bigger punishment for someone like Draco. "It's still our anniversary. Wanna go find a chair?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do, but I think I'd rather stay right here."

"Here?"

"Well, okay, in there," and she pointed to Harry's room. There was significance in where she pointed: Harry's room meant he made the rules. Harry just grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last Tuesday in November, and Harry was sitting at breakfast when the mail came. The owl delivering the Daily Prophet dropped it carelessly into a plate of buttered toast in front of Hermione. Harry reached from the other side of the table and retrieved it, opening to a scowling picture of a face from his past, Thomas Nott. He quickly scanned the headline and the article, and then handed the paper to Hermione.

She began to read, and then started reading aloud.

"While only Nott was captured, Auror Nymphadora Tonks reported that he was initially accompanied by at least two others whom she could not identify. Nott was immediately brought before the Wizengamot for trial and sentenced to Azkaban for an indefinite term. According to Gringott's spokesgoblin Ragnok, nothing was taken from any vault, and it was unclear what the intruders were seeking. He further stated that he is unaware of anything on deposit with the bank belonging to Nott. Ministry officials who were contacted stated that all accounts of identified supporters of You-Know-Who have been seized."

"What could he be looking for?" She whispered loudly, addressing both Harry and Ron.

"Could be just money, from anyone…like a robbery in the muggle world. I mean, he doesn't have a job anymore and he's got to live somehow."

Harry considered the idea. "No, I'll bet he wants something specific. He could get money easier by hexing somebody on the street and robbing them. He could even do that to a muggle, and then exchange the currency, although he might be spotted in Gringott's."

Hermione finally spoke. "I don't think anybody knows. There might still be something specific he wants at Gringott's, but it could be anything."

After breakfast, it was off to the library and the never-ending search for knowledge. Harry went back into the restricted section once again, searching all the shelves for anything they might have missed. He skipped the potions section since they had read every book there, some several times. That section now looked like poor-quality swiss cheese, since they had many of the books checked out for further study and cross-reference.

On the back shelf, where the books were not organized by topics, he started at the top, pulling every book and scanning it quickly. He also checked behind to insure he missed nothing. On the second shelf, he found a small pocket-sized book without a title. He opened it, almost mechanically, expecting a field guide to magical creatures, or one hundred ways to cook leeks. He was wrong. "Avoiding the Inevitable, Cheating Death"

He quickly ran to the table where Hermione was working, knocking over Madam Pince and two students along the way. His whispered apologies were not appreciated, and Madam Pince followed him to the table, seeking something more. When she arrived, she saw the look on Hermione's face and decided to change her approach.

"What did you find that was important enough to nearly kill the librarian?" she asked.

Hermione held up the book, showing her the title. Since she was involved in their program of study, she immediately recognized the importance of the find. Smiling, she patted Harry on the shoulder. "Well, I guess no permanent damage was done. Where was it?"

"Back in the last row, on a shelf in the last bay." he said breathlessly.

"I've never seen it before. Wonder how long it's been hiding there?" Neither Harry nor Hermione responded. They were already buried in the pages, reading as fast as they could to see if what they needed was there. Shortly, they left the library, carrying even more books back to their common room, where they laid everything out on the table and began to reference information from multiple sources.

"So, Danegold said you add asphodel and it will slow the action, but over here, it says that if you use dried aril from nutmeg, it would be quicker, so are they opposites?"

"Persimmon said that it gets added first, so it can blend with the lace wings…but I wonder if you wait…"

"Dilly thought it worked the other way, with more having less effect."

"This is the one that Tonks said didn't work when she tried it…but if we added this…"

"There's something over here…I remember reading that it wouldn't if you…"

"But Merlin supposedly didn't use it, and he could have….I mean they had it in his time."

"Does that mean you could get more protection if you included both the foot and the leg?"

"I've never seen anyone say you have to use spores from more than one plant. Does that matter?"

The room was a blur as they worked back and forth, trying to reconcile information from multiple sources. Finally, after several hours and no lunch or dinner, they summarized what they had. There were still two big questions, and one difficult ingredient, but they seemed a lot closer to knowing if it could be done. Hermione left to talk with Snape, since they had long recognized that he was much more helpful if Harry wasn't there to stir old memories.

In the dungeon, Snape studied their work very carefully. Hermione brought three books with her, pointing out where the information originated and why they thought as they did. He took a long time, studying each conclusion and making some notes for himself. In all, Hermione thought this was completely unlike the Snape she knew, and said so.

"Professor, please excuse me for asking, but you seem very different today. Is everything all right?"

Snape looked at her, wearing a very odd expression. To her, he almost looked human and his tone of voice was also much softer than usual. "I just returned from a trip to see some old friends," he started. "Although I would normally relate this information only to Professor Dumbledore, I know he will immediately share it with you anyway."

"The Dark Lord has apparently created a plan for his next actions. He has decided that he cannot reach Potter at Hogwarts, so his plan will seek to confront him after graduation. He does not know where Potter will be, so he is planning something to bring him out in the open. He talked about Christmas time, but has decided against it, because he does not know if Potter is leaving the school during the holiday."

Hermione slowly exhaled, absorbing all he had said. Assuming it was correct, this gave them a date and a place to work towards. It also confirmed their worst fears.

"Thank you, Professor," she managed, not knowing what else to say to someone she struggled to like.

"Ms. Granger, I believe you have found something significant here. If you can identify the missing elements, please let me know and I will assist you further in the preparation of the potion."

"Thank you, again, Professor." She said, again not knowing what else to say or how to react, and gathered her books to go. As she got to the door, he spoke once more.

"Please tell Potter that I hope this works out… for both of you." She nodded, not knowing how to respond to an earnest wish of good luck from Snape. She was still in shock when she returned to their common room, finding Harry gone, completing his rounds. Hermione just sat on the couch, waiting for his return and wondering what happened that caused the change in Snape.

Nearby, and unknown to Hermione, Harry encountered something almost as unbelievable. He was passing the Potions dungeon when Lavender came out of the room next door and started down the hall, walking away from him. It wasn't after curfew, so she had every right to be there, but Harry was intrigued…what was she doing.

"Lavender," he called, and she jumped, not realizing he was there. She turned around and walked back slowly, reacting as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Harry caught up with her.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, not accusing her but sounding curious.

"I…I…was meeting some friends. We meet, er met down here because…because…no one…no one bothers us here." Harry thought the answer didn't make much sense, and he was sure she was hiding something, but he didn't really have a reason to pry further…she wasn't doing anything wrong. She seemed very nervous.

"Oh," he said. "Are you all right?'

"Yes," she responded, a little too quickly and slightly too loud. Harry was about to let her go and continue on his rounds when she spoke again.

"Harry, could I ask you a question?" She sounded very tentative, and Harry assumed either she wanted to know about Voldemort, or about his relationship with Hermione.

"Sure."

"Last year, I heard that you knew some very special spells…some spells that no one else knows." She stopped, obviously gathering some courage. Harry suspected he knew what she was talking about, but had no idea where she was going. He started to smile a little.

"Ah, you've heard that rumor too, huh?"

"Well, I thought it was just a rumor, but then I thought it might be true, like I know you can talk to snakes, so maybe you can do other things." Harry was still mystified by what she wanted.

"Yes, I can speak Parseltongue, but I got that skill by accident. It's not really all that useful most of the time."

"Last year, I heard…well…I heard you could do things that m…m…made…that made people different. I heard that…you could…change people."

"You mean the things we learned in Transfiguration?" Harry wanted her to be more specific before he answered. And he still wasn't sure why she was asking

Lavender didn't speak immediately, and Harry could see her collecting her courage. "Not the things we learned in class. They said you could…you could…make…make a girl's breasts bigger."

Harry grinned. "Lavender, if I could do that, I'd probably be the most popular wizard in the world. I'd certainly be the most popular at Hogwarts."

"Can you?" Oops, Harry thought. She noticed I didn't say I can't.

"That sounds like a really great story…one of the best I've ever heard. If I may ask, where did you hear it?"

She looked like she didn't want to tell him, and he wasn't going to push her. "I heard it from…somebody in Slytherian."

"Ah ha! Well, you know how much I'm loved and appreciated by Slytherian House." She laughed, but then went right back to being tentative.

"But if you could, I mean, would you…well…I mean…." She almost looked like she might start to cry, and then settled down again. "Harry, I only asked because I wanted to see if you could help me."

Harry now thought he knew where she was going. "Of course I would help you Lavender. If I can. What do you need?"

"Oh Harry, I don't know how to say…," she paused and started to tear, and Harry was now certain what she wanted.

"Just tell me what you need," he said softly, keeping some distance to make her feel more comfortable, but trying to help her.

"My…my…my breasts are really small, and wondered if you could….if you….could make them bigger."

Harry smiled gently. He wasn't about to reveal what he knew, but he had to help her somehow. He took her hand and spoke gently.

"Lavender, there are some wizards who only look for physical beauty and never see the person inside. They don't understand that beauty is not measured by the eye, it is not measured by the hand…it is measured by the heart. Do not spend too much time worrying about appearances, worry about what is inside. Your true beauty is inside; it is there for anyone willing to look." Harry gave her a hug, and patted her back. "I wouldn't worry about your breast size… things like that have a way of working themselves out.

"Thank you, Harry," she said through her tears, and started to walk away. Then she turned back and kissed his cheek. "Sometimes I'm so jealous of Hermione," she whispered, and then walked off.

Harry took out his wand and pointed towards her back. "Engorgio Latica," he whispered, and silently promised her he'd do that again…several times again.

When Harry got back to their common room, he found Hermione dozing on the couch, surrounded and buried under books and parchment. He quietly picked up the room, piling their study material on the table and desks, and then sat down next to her. She stirred slightly and then awoke, jumping when she found him next to her.

"Harry! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you."

"You'll never guess what Snape told me," she started. Before he could answer, she launched into the information about Voldemort's plans and Snape's attitude.

"What about the potion?" Harry asked, noting that she hadn't even mentioned his response to what they'd found.

"He thinks we might have found it. He even offered to help brew it if we can find the rest." She got up, stretched a little, then walked to the progress chart on the wall. "We can mark this off and this off, and this, and this too. We can even mark this down. Harry, we're ahead!" she cried out.

Harry smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pointing at an item listed right after graduation. "I think we can begin thinking about this, too." Then he went to his desk and pulled a book from a drawer. "Here," he said, and tossed it to her. "You might want to look at this." She glanced at the cover and gasped as she read the title, The Wizard Wedding from Merlin to Modern. Harry just grinned. "I've never been to a wizard wedding…I have no idea what happens." Hermione just stared at him, realizing that she didn't have a clue either.

"Well, since we're ahead, we have time to learn some other things," she said with a giggle, and pulled him to her, kissing him with fire and passion. "It's late…we need to get to bed," she said and pulled him toward her room.

Since it was her room, she got to make the rules, and she started by slowly undressing herself, teasing Harry with every move. She could sense his reaction as she removed her bra, keeping her hands strategically placed to deny his view of her breasts. She leaned over, teasing him further. Next, she turned away, slowly dropping her knickers but allowing only brief glimpses of what he wanted to see. Finally, she turned to face him, placing her hands to cover anything interesting. He started to rise, reaching for her, and she finally relented.

Harry pulled her to the bed. He knew what she wanted, and reached over to the dresser, picking up a bottle of oil and warming it with a charm before he began. He poured a small pool into her navel depression, and then dribbled more between her legs and up between her breasts. Then he set the bottle aside and began.

Hermione melted as he slowly rubbed and massaged the most tender areas of her body. After her first orgasm, he moved his hands to her breasts, slowly kneading them and pulling gently on her rings. She came again, and then again as he refused to quit, finding every one of her sensitive spots and using each to great advantage. Finally, he turned her over, and massaged her shoulders and back. When he reached her bum, he opened her legs and continued. She came again as he worked his fingers within her while squeezing her legs and thighs. He finished with her feet, which he knew would drive her wild.

The soles of her feet were very ticklish, but she also became very aroused when he handled and rubbed her toes, and she came yet again as he slowly finished up and eased her back down to earth, kissing her gently and nibbling on her ear. She just mewed, and sighed contentment. Harry stood up for a moment, just looking, and then undressed, joining her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her, cupping her breasts and snuggling close. He thought briefly about setting the alarm, but decided tomorrow would take care of itself. After all, they were ahead of schedule for the first time.

A short time later, Hermione decided it was now her turn. She rolled Harry onto his back, and began to rub his chest, getting him thoroughly awake, and thoroughly aroused. She leaned over his smiling face and kissed him lightly, murmuring in his ear "Now I will remind you why I am called the Head Girl."

Harry just grinned as she moved her mouth to his erection and began licking and sucking. Slowly she moved up and down, bringing every possible sensation alive. Harry wanted her to finish but she wanted to go on forever. Finally, when he was completely exhausted, she allowed him to come, drinking every drop. As she moved back up to him, she whispered in his ear. "It is the ultimate potion. You have now met the fourth condition."

Harry just smiled and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his love.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later, just after lunch, Harry left Hogwarts to meet Mad Eye Moody, using the tunnel to reach the Shrieking Shack and then apparating directly into the back room of the Leaky Cauldron, surprising a hag who screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. "I didn't expect to find anyone here." The hag seemed somewhat mollified, and then she decided to run off and tell her friends she had seen Harry Potter. He quickly left, entering Diagon Alley and looking for Professor Moody. He found him in a most surprising place: enjoying a sundae outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Old Florean is a friend of mine…I trust him not to poison me," Moody explained, still chewing the caramel topping from his sundae. "Now, exactly how can I help you, Harry."

Harry described their research, omitting nothing. It took nearly 20 minutes, with Moody occasionally grunting, as he either agreed with what Harry had found or reflected on some past event. When Harry finished, Moody studied him carefully, while his magical eye continued to constantly swivel, looking everywhere for potential trouble.

"Well, it sounds like you've done a very complete job. Just missing that one piece, eh?"

"I don't really know, but I think so. I remember that you said in class that the curse was unblockable, but of course it wasn't really you. Dumbledore said that if anyone could help me with this, you probably could, so I thought I'd see what you could tell me."

Moody thought for a moment, and then answered. "There might be a place where we could find what you're looking for. It's probably not a place you've ever been before, but we should be safe together since no one is expecting you to be here. Dumbledore says you've worked all term on your defensive skills, and as I recall, you've done pretty well when you've met Voldemort and his Death Eaters before." He got up and they started down the street, Moody carrying his wand at the ready.

"Are we going to Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

"So, you know about Knockturn do you?"

Harry nodded. "Ended up there one time, when the Floo Network took me there by mistake."

"Where'd ya go?"

"A shop called Borgin and Burke's."

"Well, that's where we're headed right now. Old Borgin probably won't be too happy to see me, but he probably is the best hope for finding what we want. Just follow my lead, and keep you wand handy, just in case."

They turned down the narrow gap between two buildings and found themselves on a dingy walkway with shops crowding both sides. It was much darker here, and even the air seemed thicker. It was also populated with a much different clientele. Moody turned at the door to Borgin and Burke's and walked in. Harry heard the little bell tinkle as the door closed behind him. It was just as he remembered, dusty, and foreboding, even though some of the products had changed. Borgin came out from the back and immediately reacted when he saw Moody.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here?"

"Why Borgin, I thought you'd be happy to see me. It could be worse…it could be a whole squad from the Ministry wanting to look at your current selections." Moody was establishing himself quickly. He knew he would only find what he wanted if Borgin could be intimidated into cooperation.

"And just what is it you're seeking," Borgin responded, slightly more respectful, and definitely more wary.

"We'd like a look at your library…the books that you don't have on display."

"All the books that I have are right there," he said, pointing to a shelf next to the counter.

Moody laughed. "We're looking for something slightly more selective. Why don't you show us the rest of your stock?"

Borgin smiled. "Are you suggesting that I have something to hide?"

"Nope. I'm not suggesting anything. You and I both know that you have a more extensive selection, that you only bring out to your more discriminating customers."

Borgin smiled again, and pointed to a cabinet. "I suspect you might find something more inside that cabinet." Moody walked to the cabinet, holding out his wand before opening the door, his magical eye never leaving Borgin. A quick glance inside was all he needed, and he laughed again as he turned to face Borgin.

"Let me explain this as simply as I can. We are here un-offically, looking for something that you most likely have available. We are even willing to pay you for it. You have two options…you can sell it to us, or we can have the Ministry come take the entire shop apart. I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing that happen, and you not only won't sell the book, but you will probably be out of business and possibly even get a free trip to Azkaban. Your choice."

Borgin played his last card. "You don't work for the Ministry anymore. You can't order me around nor can you call for support from anyone else."

Moody stumped back to the counter, placing his grizzled face inches from Borgin's. "Yes, I can. And if there's anything I can't do, you can safely bet that Harry can." Borgin looked at Harry, showing a brief glint of recognition. Moody now continued. "Would you like to bet your shop and your future on your assumption?"

Borgin flinched. Although Harry had let Moody take the lead because Borgin knew him, he decided it was time to state his position and make it clear who he was. Dumbledore had told him to be more assertive and push to get Voldemort out in he open. This seemed like a good time.

"We haven't met, Mr Borgin, but you might have heard of me. My name is Harry Potter," he began. "There will soon come a time of reckoning, and you might want to consider your position here in a more long-term way." Borgin stepped back, clearly shocked by the two-pronged assault on his future. It took only a moment for him to re-assess his situation. He walked from behind the counter and over to a case filled with dusty old objects. After casting a spell with his wand, he grabbed one side and swung it open. Then he stepped back. There was large bookcase behind it, filled with volumes.

"Ah, that's more like what we were looking for," said Moody and walked over to scan the titles. He read quickly with his normal eye while he continued to watch Borgin's every move through the back of his head, always holding his wand at the ready. He pointed to a couple of books, which Harry pulled out, and then pulled out a third himself. Together they returned to the counter, and Moody dropped his book on top of a case containing rings..

"Now, this looks like it might be just what we need. Should be about 3 or 4 galleons, right?"

Borgin had recovered somewhat and thought he saw an opening. "The price for that is 25 galleons."

Moody smiled, something he rarely did. "Now a book like this, even this rare, would be only a couple of galleons over on the next street. But there's only one problem…it isn't legal to sell this book, so actually any price is a pretty good price. 3 Galleons it is, and we'll just take these other two since they are illegal to own or even possess. We don't want the Ministry to find them and have you get into any trouble, Borgin."

But Borgin wasn't about to go down quietly. "I SAID the price is 25 galleons!"

"You know, we could probably find these books elsewhere, maybe old Durnblast down the street. But then, we'd have to notify the Ministry and report your lack of co-operation. Of course, they won't pay you at all when they confiscate them. Seems to me that something is better then nothing, don't you think Harry?"

"Yep, that's the way I see it, of course somebody else might not see it the same way. But I would think anyone who wants to remain in business would see the logic of it."

Borgin, somewhat meekly, accepted the 3 galleons. "There are others who will hear of this transaction," he threatened.

"Yep, probably so," answered Moody. "But then, they probably won't care any more than they already do. Old Voldemort doesn't need an excuse for anything he's going to try." Borgin flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord.

Harry turned back and smiled. "And your old buddy Lucius doesn't get mail at Azkaban."

Borgin just snarled as Harry and Moody left the shop. Once back in Diagon Alley, they sat down again at Fortescue's to quickly see what they had found. After a few minutes, Moody spoke up.

"Look's like you'll need a couple of hard things to find. Venomous Tentacula seeds aren't legal to trade, so they're going to be tough, although Dung might know where to find some. It's his kind of transaction."

Harry looked up and smiled. "I think I know where I might get them." Moody looked up with his magical eye, continuing to read the book normally. Harry moved to get up, and Moody rose also.

"If you're going back to Knockturn, I'd better come along."

"I wasn't. I think Fred and George might know where they're available." They both walked down the alley to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and entered the shop. Harry had been there before, but Moody stopped to look at everything. Fred was standing behind the counter, and quickly concluded his current transaction, ogling the attractive witch as she left the shop.

"Harry, what are you doing here…shouldn't you be at school?" He grinned, "you didn't get expelled, did you?"

"Nope. This is just a field trip, collecting some material I need for class." The explanation sounded strange, but Fred didn't pursue it further as he saw Moody walking around.

"What's Mad Eye want?"

"He and I are doing some research on a potion." Harry lowered his voice. "It might come in handy when I have to face Voldemort."

Fred's face grew serious. "Do you think it's going to happen soon?"

"I dunno. Could be any time, I suppose. It's more up to him than me, since I don't know where he is." Fred and George both knew about the prophecy, but it was a subject everyone left alone unless Harry brought it up.

"So, what do you need?"

"Venomous Tentacula seeds. Do you have any?"

"Sure, how many do you need?"

"Three or four should be enough."

"Just a minute," Fred responded and disappeared into the back. He returned almost immediately, with a small bag in his hand. "Here's a dozen so you'll have plenty."

"How much to I owe you?" Harry asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Harry, it's illegal to have these, so I can't sell them to you. And after all, we still owe you a thousand galleons. Consider this a small interest payment." Fred grinned, and punched Harry on the shoulder. "Would you like something to take back to school? We've got some new things no one has seen up there yet."

"Well, I don't really have time to…"

Fred pulled him over to a display, grabbing a bag and filling it with a selection from the bins on the table. "You really need these," he said, and pressed the bag full of small, wrapped candies into his hand. "Just stand back and wait for the fun to begin. The spells last a couple of minutes."

Harry grinned and slipped the bag into his pocket. Moody kept walking around the shop, looking at everything, and then finally approached Fred.

"Looks like you've found a real niche here, Fred. How's business?"

"We're doing real well. We hope to open another shop in Hogsmeade next summer, you know, closer to the school so we can bother Filch more." Fred grinned. Moody also smiled, the second time Harry had seen that look today. Harry and Moody looked around the shop for a few more minutes, and found an interesting display on the front table. Harry called Fred over to explain.

"What does that mean?" he asked, pointing at a sign above the bins of fireworks. It was attached to an enormous pile of boxes that formed the center of the display.

"Just what it says, Harry. Those boxes will be used on the day you defeat him. We don't know where yet, but it will be impressive. Do you remember that day with Umbridge?"

"Of course," Harry responded. How could anyone forget hours and hours of mayhem caused by their fireworks within the castle.

"Well, this is going to make that day look like a single, very small, match. Just wait. It'll be somewhere where you can see it."

"What about the muggles?"

"Who cares? I mean is anybody really going to complain?"

Harry and Moody smiled, both thinking they might be jumping the gun a bit. Nevertheless, Harry really looked forward to seeing this display. After a couple more minutes, they left. As they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, Moody spoke up again.

"Harry, I wish we could do this together. I don't know what Voldemort might try, but he wants to get you alone. If I hear anything, I'll be there. Maybe we can get him this time, once and for all."

Harry smiled. "I know it comes down to me or him. I'm going to be ready, but I'm not stupid. It's not going to be easy, and I can never be ready enough. But I know I've got friends, and that's enough." Moody stared at him for a moment, almost as if stunned by what he had said, both his eyes focused exclusively on Harry.

"You know, you just might get him…you just might." Harry thought this sounded like real praise, coming from Moody. He smiled and then thought of something else he wanted to purchase.

"I have one more stop to make while I'm here, but it's right here in the alley, and then I'm going back to school. Thanks for your help." Moody grunted, looked around, and then said good-bye. Harry walked up the street to The Spinefish, where he searched for some time. Finally, he approached the owner, who smiled as he led Harry to the back room.

"I don't keep these out front. They're just too rare, and I can't get any more." Harry suspected that this was just a way to justify a higher price but he looked them over, finding two that were just alike. After some discussion about price, he bought the two, and then returned to the Leaky Cauldron, quickly apparating back to Hogsmeade.

It was dinnertime when he got back to school, but Harry first dropped off the books in his room. Then he took a couple of minutes to examine his other purchase, using his wand to load each of them with what he wanted. Finally, he wrapped one of them and went down to dinner, joining his classmates. As he sat down next to Hermione and across from Ron, he smiled, knowing a secret for later that night. Ron spent the entire meal filling him in on Quidditch practice and countless other details from the day. Hermione played her usual games, running her hand up and down his leg and tickling him periodically. After a couple of nudges, she stopped to look at him and he grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Later."

"No. What!" She was growing impatient and switched to a different voice and manner that was reserved for only Harry. "I wanna know," she said, pleading like a petulant child.

Harry just smiled. He knew he was driving her crazy, and loved ever minute of it. Without another word, he turned and asked Ron about his Charms class. That earned him a poke in the side. He continued talking with Ron and Neville and Ginny, collecting additional abuse. Finally, Hermione had had enough with being ignored and placed her hand directly in his lap, creating a reaction that he couldn't disregard. When he turned, she gave him her "hurt little girl" look. "I wanna know," she pleaded in a whisper.

Harry decided he'd waited long enough, and he was actually done eating, so he relented, excusing himself and leaving, with Hermione following right behind. Once in their common room, he turned, locked the door, and reached over to the table, picking up a small package. "I brought you a present," he said simply, and handed it to her. She looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Isn't that good enough?" Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness, looked down at the box and then back at Harry.

"Do you want me to open it?"

"Well, that was the plan. I give it to you, and you open it. It's quite simple, really."

She almost slapped him for his cheek, but thought better of it and started taking the bow off the box. Harry just watched, waiting to see her reaction. She lifted the lid from the box and removed a small, round ball. It appeared to be some sort of multi-faceted crystal, with a dark metal band around the middle, and a flattened bottom. On top was small, funnel-shaped opening that went into the middle. As she studied it further, she saw a small, round button, protruding from one side of the band. She was confused.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up, finding Harry's face covered with a very interesting smile.

He made her wait for moment, and then answered. "It's a Pensieve Ball."

"What does it do?"

"Do you know what a Pensieve is?" he asked. Although he had seen one several times, Hermione had never been with him when he had.

"It's a memory vessel, right?"

"That's right. This is a very special type of Pensieve. It holds only one memory, but it will hold it forever." Suddenly, her eyes widened. What memory did this one hold? Or was it empty, waiting for something to happen?

"If you set it down, and touch the enabler, it will show you its memory."

She was nervous as she put the ball on the table and drew out her wand. She looked over at Harry, seeking his approval for what she was about to do. He just smiled, telling her it was okay yet somehow daring her to proceed. She very cautiously reached out with her wand and touched it, immediately drawing back as if it was very hot.

The ball began to flicker, turning a golden color within. Then slowly a cloud of smoke rose from the top, resolving into a figure. When it was nearly a foot tall, it turned to face Hermione, her eyes widening as she discovered it was Harry now facing her. Then the figure spoke:

Never forget how much I love you

Hermione gasped, while the figure turned to smoke and blew away. She looked up at the real Harry and found him standing near, holding his arms open for her. She stepped into his embrace, almost fainting at his thoughtfulness. Harry just held her, knowing that was what she wanted more than anything. Finally, he led her to the couch and they both sat down.

"Harry, you are so wonderful. How did I get so lucky to find you?" she smiled, trying not to cry in happiness.

Harry didn't respond, since he didn't need to; he just held her close and kissed her. When she had settled down, he spoke again. "I got one for myself, too." She looked up, wanting to hear more. Harry took the second ball from his pocket and placed it on the table next to hers.

"I put in the best memory I have," he said quietly, and the touched it with his wand, whispered a password, and then touched it again.. Slowly, the smoke developed into the figure of Hermione. She was wearing a very revealing lavender dress, which made the real Hermione blush, but then she spoke

Harry, I will always be yours. I want to share the rest of my life with you, and when the time is right, I will marry you.

Now it was Harry's turn to tear a little as he leaned to her face and kissed her, feeling the heat rising between them. Hermione shifted into his arms and stayed there, wanting to spend the rest of the night right there. Harry, however, had other ideas, and slowly began to caress her, reaching for the sensitive spots that only he knew about. As she began to respond, he moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered very softly.

"Why don't you come to my room and we'll skive off rounds tonight." She responded with a squeeze that he knew meant yes.


	7. Chapter 7

It was obvious to almost everyone that tensions were rising as the Christmas holiday approached. There were occasional fights between the houses, usually involving Slytherian on one side The medical wing was constantly busy, un-doing the damage of miscellaneous spells and hexes. Bodies covered with hair, strange appendages growing from odd places, and other maladies were becoming commonplace. Words and warnings from the teachers seemed to have little effect, and Dumbledore finally had to act.

It was three days before the start of the holiday break, and he addressed the school after dinner was over.

"Some of you may have noticed a slight increase in errant magic around the school lately." He said, trying to put a light touch on his message. "I certainly hope this does not mean that the quality of instruction has gone down." He paused and looked at the teachers along the head table. A few smiled, trying to join his soft approach.

"However, I am concerned that events outside of this school are being allowed to affect your learning. I can not allow that to happen." Now he decided to be blunt, and address the issue head on. "I will not pretend that you are too young to understand what is happening. I believe that you deserve to hear the truth." The entire school went silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Before long, there will be a confrontation between Voldemort and his associates and the rest of the wizarding world. The outcome will determine our future. Some of your families have been affected before, and some will be again." He looked from table to table with an expression that left no doubt of his seriousness.

"Regardless of your personal position in this dispute, or the position of your family, any student who violates school rules will be disciplined, and any attack on another student will result in expulsion." The room remained quiet as he sat down. Harry waited for several moments and then got up, nodding to Hermione and then to several prefects, who also got up, signaling that the students were free to leave. Harry fell into step with Draco and whispered to him.

"Would you please join me for a moment."

Harry turned down a classroom corridor where there were no other students, and then stopped and turned. Draco was smirking, but Harry ignored it and spoke quietly. "We probably don't agree, and maybe never will," he started. Draco looked wary, not sure of what was coming. "But we need to keep our students safe. Please do what you can. I want everyone to be able to go home for Christmas with their families."

That was it…no threats, no taunts, just an honest request for his help. Harry then offered his hand, and Draco took a moment to consider the offer. Slowly, he reached out his own hand, briefly shaking with Harry. It was a limited cease-fire at best, but it was a beginning. Then they went their separate ways, and Harry returned to his common room where Hermione was waiting.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Actually nothing, but he at least listened. He didn't just blow it off. We shook hands."

"Will he stop it?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure he can. I'm not really certain that he controls it, but I think he wants to be at school, if only to serve as a spy of some sort. With his dad in Azkaban, he doesn't want to make things worse."

"Different subject," she said and smiled.

"What?"

"Have you thought about what to say?"

Harry knew what she was talking about. "I had a couple of ideas, but they still didn't seem right. I dunno…maybe I'll just wing it."

"Don't screw this up, Potter, or I'll never forgive you," she tried to threaten him, while grinning at the same time. Now he grinned too, knowing that they both knew it was an empty threat. Actually, although he would never tell her, he had a very specific plan, including some surprises for her and her parents. She looked at him, trying to decide if he was serious, but his expression gave away nothing. Then she turned playful again.

"Did you get me something nice for Christmas?" she asked. Now he was going to tease her a bit. He reached towards his fly, faking opening his zipper. "I got you the same old thing…I know it's what you really want." Now she reacted, marching straight over to where he stood. Standing right in front of him, she responded.

"Humph! I hoped you would get me something useful, like a new quill or something.

"Nope, didn't want to waste the money."

"Well, I hope you're not expecting much. I might even outdo the Dursleys. Maybe only part of one tissue."

"You have pushed me just a little too far, Granger. You heard Dumbledore…students who attack other students will be punished. That includes verbal attacks!" With that said, he grabbed her hands and wrapped them up with his left hand, freeing his right to begin a large-scale tickle attack. She immediately collapsed on the floor, with Harry on top of her, continuing the assault. Her screams tested the Silencing Charm on the room, and he did not stop until she finally yelled her submission. He slowly released her and they rolled on the floor, kissing and giggling together.

Two days later, there had been no more attacks, and exams were finally over. Harry and Hermione joined the party in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry brought along a bag of candy. He quietly placed it in a bowl, adding a note that should have served as a warning.

Compliments of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Hermione didn't know about the candy, but read the note and wisely stayed away. Others, even those who should have known better, didn't refrain. Suddenly, Ginny screamed as Dennis Creevey turned into a large walnut and rolled across the floor, stopping against a chair. Just as everyone was looking at him, Neville, who REALLY should have known better, turned into a large rooster and began crowing loudly. Before anyone could react, the room was suddenly full of animals and other objects, moving about and making noise. Those who were left didn't know what to do…panic or laugh.

Hermione looked at Harry, who just shrugged and pointed at the note. "I warned them," he said, as if he had no responsibility whatsoever. Hermione thought that was fairly lame, but didn't push the point as Neville returned to his usual form and began smiling again, echoing his usual complaint.

"Why is it always me?"

Ginny pointed out the sign. "It's your own fault; you should know better by now." Then she started laughing. "Actually, I liked you better as a canary." Neville responded with an attack of tickling, and they were off, chasing each other around the room and into the hallway. Gradually, the others returned to their normal form and the party continued.

Colin Creevey returned from the kitchens along with some younger helpers, all loaded with additional treats, and his brother saw an opportunity, giving them each a piece of candy. Moments later a new round of animals materialized and the prior victims got a chance to see what they'd missed.

Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered. "It's so nice to be back in the normal world for a while." Harry smiled, thinking exactly the same thing.

The train was waiting the next day, and without exception every student was leaving school for the holidays. Because the Hogwarts Express schedule was common knowledge, Dumbledore arranged for Harry and Hermione to travel by Portkey, going to the Leaky Caldron, where her parents were meeting them. After saying good bye to everyone else, they took their trunks and went to his office.

"You have both done very well and I am very proud of you. You will need to remain vigilant during the holidays, even though Voldemort can not find you with the charm in place. Please let me know what your parents say and I will plan accordingly." Hermione walked over and hugged Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor. Harry and I can never tell you how much this means to us." Dumbledore just nodded and smiled, holding out the broken plate that would serve as their transportation. With both of them holding it and touching their trunks, he counted to three and they left Hogwarts for holiday. After two butterbeers, and a few minutes waiting, they bid goodbye to Tom and went outside to muggle London, dragging their trunks to the curb and loading them into the car. With her father driving, Hermione and Harry sat very close in the back seat, holding hands and constantly touching, knowing that this was a very important time for them, her family, and their future.

When they arrived at the Granger house, Hermione took Harry to the guest bedroom and helped him settle in, sneaking a kiss or hug now and then. Both her parents had taken the day off, and they all gathered in the living room to talk. Harry and Hermione mostly avoided the subject of Voldemort, but did discuss their program of independent study, surprising her parents with both the freedom they enjoyed and the depth of their research. While her parents did not understand many of the specifics, they seemed to appreciate the effort that they made, and asked many questions. Being dentists, they did understand something of the concepts of potions and their similarities to prescription drugs, and easily understood that different ingredients would yield different results.

At dinner, their discussion turned to the Dursleys as her parents asked Harry about growing up a wizard in a muggle family. There were many things that Harry didn't reveal, and frequently Hermione had to hide her face as Harry created a fictional childhood to cover reality. Her parents were left with the impression that Harry's was probably very similar to Hermione's, though of course nothing could be further from the truth.

After dinner, they moved to the living room, and Hermione's father discovered a BBC program on the Salem Witch Trials that they watched together, laughing as Harry and Hermione explained reality, in stark contrast to the "facts" presented in the documentary. It was followed by a companion piece on Witchcraft in England that was even funnier. They did enjoy the story and woodcut of the beheading of Sir Nicholas, and Harry made a mental note to tell him when they returned to school. Still laughing, they all went to bed, Harry sharing a brief kiss with Hermione before they went to their separate rooms. "So far, so good!" Harry thought, as he lay awake dreaming about the girl in the room next door.

A couple nights later, on Christmas Eve, Harry executed step one of his plan. He was already committed by other steps he had taken earlier, so he had to proceed. He kept telling himself that if he couldn't do this, he certainly couldn't stand up to Voldemort. Dinner was the time, he thought. Right after dinner, while they were still sitting around the table! Hermione had no idea what he had planned and, amazingly enough, she hadn't even pestered him about it so far. Maybe she thought he was going to wait until just before they went back to school, or maybe on Christmas Day, or New Year's Eve.

Dinner on Christmas Eve was a surprise for the Grangers. Harry had suggested that he prepare the meal, and Hermione insisted her mother let him. She promised that they wouldn't be disappointed, and they weren't. When they sat down to eat, the table was full, covered with a great variety of tasty dishes. At Hermione's request, Harry prepared baked salmon as the main course, with the sauce that she loved. He also baked a Key Lime pie for dessert that even Hermione's mother had to admit was outstanding, although not a normal Christmastime food.

As they sat around the table, each silently complaining they had eaten too much, Harry spoke up.

"Mr. Granger, I'd like to ask a question, if I may," he said, sounding very formal and respectful. Hermione looked up, noting that his tone of voice was somehow different.

"Certainly, Harry. What would you like to know?"

"Well, I realize that this may be an odd question but, er…I'd like to ask you…for your daughter's hand in marriage." Hermione gasped. Her mother gasped. Her father was completely stunned and just looked at Harry, saying nothing. Harry mind was racing…what if he said no…then what? Now Hermione was grinning, and her mother was staring at her with a little twitching smile on her face. Her father took a deep breath.

"I assume you have talked with her about this," he said, also sounding rather formal. Harry wasn't sure whether he was playing with him or just buying time to figure out an answer.

"Yes, sir. We have discussed it."

"And what did she say?"

Harry decided to have some fun, now that he thought this was going to work out. "Well, she was very reluctant at first (explosion from Hermione), but she gradually warmed to the idea (another explosion) and I think she actually likes it, now that she's thought about it. (third explosion) Her mother was now grinning, with tears starting to form. Her father turned to look at Hermione, who was still grinning.

"Are you certain that he didn't pressure you into this decision?" he asked, still looking stern. "He didn't use a spell or something, did he?" Hermione snorted at the thought.

"No, he didn't pressure me. And he's lying…I said yes immediately. I'd been waiting forever for him to FINALLY get the nerve to ask."

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that not only are you an outstanding cook, but you also have excellent taste in women, and you certainly know how to make a memorable evening." He looked at his wife and they both smiled, betraying their suspicion that this was coming sooner or later. "If my daughter wishes to marry you, she may do so with my blessing." Hermione screamed, and shoved her chair back, racing around the table to her father and hugging him. Her mother reached out and took Harry's hand, smiling and weeping at the same time. Then everyone got up and it became a group hug, with Harry sneaking in a kiss with Hermione.

Eventually, they retired to the living room, and Hermione immediately plopped down on the couch next to Harry. As they sat together, she started nudging him; playing her usual games. When her parents weren't looking, she leaned over to Harry's ear, whispering. "I'll get you for that. You will never live that down." Harry just grinned. She might be many things right now, but disappointed and offended weren't on the list.

The conversation wandered all over the map, returning periodically to their pending marriage and plans for the future. Finally, it was time for bed, and Hermione's mother called her into the kitchen for what was obviously a private conversation. Hermione returned very quickly with a big grin on her face. When she got next to Harry, she just smiled and poked him in the ribs. They walked together to his room and she kissed him before departing. Her parents went upstairs to their room.

Harry lay down on the bed without removing his clothes. He had done it! Now it was official. He was replaying the evening in his mind when he heard a soft knock on the door. Why was someone knocking? He got up and opened the door, finding Hermione standing in the hall, wearing a robe. Without a word, she came into the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, genuinely confused.

"My mother asked if I wanted to share a room with you tonight."

"She WHAT! You're kidding!"

"Nope. She had already figured out what was going on, although you did surprise her. She asked me if we were, well, if I was still a virgin."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I told you we discussed things, remember? It's okay. She told dad last summer that I was growing up, and they both understand. She just asked if we were taking precautions. We can spend our nights together until we go back to school. We just need to be discrete."

Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven. The last three nights had been hell, knowing she was right next door but completely untouchable. Now, she was practically moving in with him. He pinched himself…this couldn't be real! Hermione took out her wand and silenced the room, then she spoke again.

"Harry, I can't believe you did that. I love you so much. I just…" She stopped talking, and opened her robe, throwing it on the floor. Underneath she had on only the blue nightgown that Harry had given her last year. It might as well have been transparent. Then she started working on Harry's clothes, and they rapidly joined her robe on the floor. When she was finished, she pushed him back onto the bed, and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Now, I want to remind you why you want to marry me."

Christmas morning came too early, and Harry wasn't certain that he had even slept. It seemed as if they never rested all night. Finally, regretfully, Hermione left to go to her own room and dress for the day. Now she met Harry at his door, and they walked into the living room together. He whispered as they sat down.

"You should get lots of presents," he said, grinning as always.

"Why?"

"You've been a very, very good little girl."

She poked his side, grinning with him as her parents came in from the kitchen, carrying their morning cup of tea. Her father walked over to the tree and assumed his traditional position as Distributor of Presents. Having guessed what was supposed to happen, he picked up a small box and looked at Harry, who nodded almost imperceptibly. He gave it to Hermione, explaining to Harry that as the only child, she always opened the first package.

"Who is it from?" her mother asked gently.

"I don't know," she answered, somewhat puzzled. "There's nothing on it except my name. Maybe there's something inside."

Now she began to open it, removing first the bow and then the paper. It was very well wrapped, and when she opened the box, she found another inside. Three boxes later, with her frustration growing, she finally found a small wrapped package and tore the paper off. It was a small, square, case, closed with a spring hinge. Somehow it never dawned on her what it might be. Lifting the top, she screamed and turned to Harry, sitting beside her. Her parents just watched and smiled as Harry slowly got her back under control, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it gently onto her finger. She was crying buckets, and her mother left to get a box of tissues from the bathroom.

Finally, Harry pried himself loose from her grip and announced, "Hermione, there are other packages for people to open, and we will still be here next week if we don't move along." She smiled, thinking that he had outdone even her present from last year, something she never thought possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione quietly put her ring away as they walked back to their rooms after the Portkey returned them to Dumbledore's office. She hated to take it off, almost as if it defined her very being, but she knew wearing it would only endanger her parents further. Harry was similarly silent as he put away his memories of the holidays and began to re-focus on the tasks at hand. Once in their common room, they embraced briefly and then looked at the chart on the wall. There was a note tacked over this week.

Welcome back, Harry Potter

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "Look's like Dobby's been here." She returned the smile and then frowned.

"Doesn't he realize I live here too?"

"Ya, he does. But he wouldn't think about it unless somebody reminded him…and then he'd go beat his head against the wall for offending you." She smiled again and nodded, knowing that Dobby would never to anything to intentionally offend either of them.

"We should stop by and see them some day." She'd never really given up on elf rights, but it had taken a backseat to more important things lately "I'll add that to our list."

Harry removed the note and focused on the coming weeks. "We need to brew the final recipe of the potion and then start testing. We also need to review and practice surrogates, and look into the Twisting Charms with Flitwick." Hermione wasn't listening. She had taken her ring out once again, and slipped it on. She was back in her other world again…the world where she and Harry were in love and everything was wonderful. Harry looked up, frowned briefly, and walked over to her.

"Hermione, you have to hide that. I know you don't want to, and I wish you didn't have to. Come over here with me," he told her and returned to the chart. She wasn't happy now, but she followed his lead. He pointed at something way up in May.

"Would you like to move this over here?" he asked. She immediately brightened and nodded. "Then you can, if we get this done first." She knew what he was telling her, but somehow it seemed impossible. He decided to explain further.

"If he's really waiting for graduation, then he's not going to act now. What we need to find out is whether he would change his plan if we offer him a target like your parents. Since wearing that ring will offer him a reason to revise what he's doing, we need to determine his reaction. Let's talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and see what he thinks."

She nodded and slowly removed the ring. He took her hand, and then pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear. "I don't love you any more or less because you're wearing a ring. The ring is only a symbol of what we share. I know you want to share the news, and I want to too. It's worth waiting for, because we don't have to wait." She knew he was right, but it still hurt to take it off, like she had to hide herself and her feelings. Some times she still hurt from comments made years ago by other girls - girls who had a parade of boyfriends and affairs but no one special. Now, she had someone special, who treated her like something other than a potential sex partner, and she wanted to show them.

On Monday, Hermione went down to the dungeon to meet with Snape. He seemed very interested in final recipe they had developed, and they spent an hour looking over each step and what information had driven it. Finally, he stood up and walked over to a shelf, pulling an old, dusty box down and opening the lid. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small bottle of purple liquid and returned to his desk.

"This is something I have never worked with before," he said. "It is an essence of dragon hide, and it has no known use, although it should contain several magical properties. You know that most curses don't affect dragons, as they cannot penetrate their skin. Their eyes are vulnerable, but they are otherwise protected. They can be stunned or influenced by hexes or curses if a number of wizards perform the curse at the same time, however, they cannot be killed that way. No one knows why."

"I believe we should try your potion as you have it, but also consider trying it with this in place of the beetles, since they are included for the protection factor of their scales." Hermione nodded, sensing that they were about to make a breakthrough and also noticing that Snape was again being very helpful and almost friendly. "We can work in here," he said as he opened a side door into a smaller dungeon that held a few tables and lots of dust. "The space is unused otherwise, and both of these will need to age for a few days." She nodded, and began to collect her things. As she reached the door, he spoke once again.

"You have done very well, both of you. I would like to think that I had some small part in the knowledge you have gained in your years here." Hermione almost dropped her books, but managed to keep a neutral expression.

"You have played a big part, Professor. And we also appreciate the risks you are taking personally." Snape almost smiled, and then returned to a serious, but not unfriendly demeanor.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me about your holidays. He asked that I listen carefully for any indication that your plans have been exposed, or that they might influence the Dark Lord." Hermione gasped slightly. "I suspect you are correct that he might see this as a way to draw Potter into a fight." She nodded, not knowing what else to do. "I hope that once this is over, you and Potter will be very happy together."

"Thank you, Professor." She was smiling now and feeling better about everything. As she walked up the stairs, her mind raced, bumping into the walls at every turn, with a confusion of thoughts about things past, present, and future.

Harry had been using the Room of Requirement as a testing ground. It was filled with opportunities, and he practiced curses, hexes, and using surrogates under almost-real conditions. He could also practice apparation within the room, moving from one place to another to confuse his opponents. It wasn't perfect, but it all helped. As he returned from his practice, he came across Frienze, walking down a hallway.

"I haven't seen you for a long time," he said, shaking his hand and smiling. Suddenly, Harry thought of something that he had never considered. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but decided to ask anyway.

"There is a fight coming."

Frienze paused before answering, as he always did when asked to predict. "The stars have foretold it, yes."

"Can you see a result? Do you know how it will turn out?"

Frienze looked very serious. "Harry, such things are not usually very specific. As you may remember, it is difficult to see details. Frequently, those who claim to see more are wrong. As you know, even amongst the centaurs, there is much disagreement about what signs may mean." Harry waited for him to continue, if he would.

"I believe that the stars suggest a return to more normal life. They seem to show a more peaceful time coming. Beyond that, I do not know." Harry knew that he wouldn't say anything more concrete, and simply thanked him. As he turned to walk on, Frienze spoke up again.

"There is one other thing I believe I can see…you and your wife will have children." He smiled, and turned away before Harry could even react. Did he really know?

In the afternoon, they both went down to see Hagrid. They had compared notes on the morning, neither believing what they heard. Harry replayed everything she had said about Snape. Every time he came to the same conclusion…he had to do it before…well, he had to do it now. It had been riding his conscience for too long, and he was running out of time.

Hagrid was outside, chopping firewood when they arrived. "'Bout time you came by again.. I was thinkin you forgot where I lived."

Harry just laughed as Hermione ran up and gave him a big hug. "We've been pretty busy with studies an all," he said.

"I know what you've been busy doin'," he said with a huge grin. "Dumbledore filled me in so I can listen for any news from the other students. Figures they might talk more out here." Harry and Hermione just grinned, knowing that the Hogwarts teachers would all know now. "Just hope you don't forgit when it's time to invite folks…like to be there, ya know." He turned to Harry and added, "I was there fer Lily and James."

Hermione kissed his bearded face and stepped back. "You'll be there, don't worry."

Harry wanted to turn the conversation back to the reason they came. "We need to test a potion, Hagrid. We're looking for something similar enough to a human that we can tell if it works." Hagrid stopped and set down the axe.

"What'er ya tryin ta do?"

"It's a potion that will provide protection. If we've done it correctly, it will stop avada kadavra.."

"A hedgehog'd be good…we got lots'a them…and they'll drink it without no problem. But you probably want something with soft skin, too. Somethin more like you. Let's see…you could use…nah, they're no good. What you want is toppers…yah, they'd do real good…and they're easy to get."

"What's a topper?" Hermione asked, having never heard of them.

"It's like a garden gnome, but a bit bigger. Find'em in farm fields, usually. They're dumb as a rock, but they'd work good, and the Ministry has a bunch of 'em. They'd be just fine." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. They stayed with Hagrid for another hour, listening as he brought told them all about his classes, the students, and everything else going on. They kept discovering how much they missed the mundane, day-to-day activities of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they realized, they were growing up.

At the end of the day, after Hermione finished rounds, they consulted their chart. "We can mark this off, and move this forward to here. Harry, there's only three things left!" He smiled and then pointed towards May and June.

"There's five things left. You can't forget these two." She hugged him and then stepped back.

"My room, my rules!" she said as she dragged him away from the wall and towards the door.

In the morning, Harry checked the school schedule to see what classes were going, and then decided. He steeled his nerve and then left the library, headed for the dungeons. When he arrived at the door, he stood, thinking about exactly what he wanted to say, reminding himself that he could not respond to anything else. Then he knocked.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and walked into Snape's office. The Professor looked up, and his expression changed immediately. Harry smiled and walked nearer the desk, trying not to tremble. "I wondered if you had a moment, Professor?"

Snape remained silent for a few seconds, clearly appraising the situation, and then motioned to the chair. Harry sat down and replayed his plan once more.

"What was it you need, Potter?"

"Professor, I…I wanted to thank you personally for all your help this year." Snape smiled slightly but remained silent.

"I thought that before it is too late, there are some other things I would like to tell you." Now Snape looked slightly curious, and finally spoke "Go on."

"In the last seven years, I've learned a lot. Aside from the magic and other book learning, I've also learned a lot about myself. I've learned about people, and relationships, and my family. Through others, I've learned something about my parents." He paused, but then had to continue. He had to get this out.

"When I saw my dad in your memories, I couldn't believe how he and Sirius were acting. They were different than I ever imagined. When I asked Sirius and Remus about why you disliked me, they talked about all the things that happened when you were here at school together. I learned more than I wanted to know. My father will always be a hero, for how he tried to protect me, and what he did to oppose Voldemort. That doesn't mean I think he was perfect, in fact, I know he wasn't."

"I'm sorry that you and he weren't friends. I'm sorry that he and Sirius couldn't accept more responsibility when they were younger. I'm sorry that those experiences carried over into our relationship." Harry paused, to collect his thoughts.

"I want to thank you for all the help you've given us this year, and for all you have taught us these seven years." Harry was repeating himselt, and he re-focused on what else he wanted to say.

"I also want to thank you for your efforts against Voldemort. I once asked Professor Dumbledore why he trusted you, after all, you had been a Death Eater. He told me that whatever happened was between you and him, and although I struggled from time to time, I accepted that. In my first year, Professor Quirrell told me that you stopped him from cursing my broom. I couldn't figure out why, because I knew you hated me. I was too young to understand, and I knew nothing about the past."

"I don't know how this is going to turn out. I know that both you and I are at risk, and perhaps neither of us will survive. But while there is time, I wanted to let you know these things, because…because…I don't want them left unsaid." Harry was finished. He didn't expect a response, but he was ready to listen. Snape just sat there, looking at him. Finally, he spoke.

"Potter, I am impressed," he began. "I am impressed that you have learned as much as you have. I am impressed that you have taken the opportunity given you this year and made something of it. I am impressed that you have found an understanding of the past. You are correct that things were not always as you might have imagined, and there have been times when I have unfairly held you accountable for the actions of others."

"As you know, your time is coming. I will do everything I can to help you prepare. You and Ms. Granger have earned my respect, something I do not give away lightly. I hope that you are successful, not because of what it means for our world, but because I believe you have earned that result." He stopped for a moment and then rose, walking around the desk to face Harry, who also stood up. He offered his hand and they shook, declaring an end to years of battle. Snape almost smiled, and then added a last thought.

"I have talked with Professor Dumbledore. Although it is not yet formalized, you and Ms. Granger will both receive an Outstanding N.E.W.T. in potions." Now Harry smiled, thinking this was a grade he could never obtain.

"Thank you, Professor."

"I'm not giving it to you, Potter. You have both earned it."

"Thank you again, Professor." Harry turned to go, but Snape spoke again as he reached the door. "You will need to continue your practice, Harry. The day will come sooner than we think." Harry nodded, and walked out of the dungeons. As he climbed the stairs towards his room, it hit him…Snape had called him "Harry!" Maybe things really had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

The end of the year was approaching, and Hermione tried to help the Gryffindor seventh years prepare for their N.E.W.T.s. The rest of the class didn't know what her exams were going to be, but they assumed that they would be even worse than theirs. For once, however, she didn't have the same study pressures as everyone else. Her pressures had come earlier. Now she was trying to marshal everyone else into a study regimen that would have them ready before it was too late.

The class would gather each evening in the library, working together, discussing their notes from years before, and reviewing likely topics for testing. After they got organized, Hermione was able to step back and let them work, pleading that she had her own studying to do. Actually, she was working on something other than schoolwork. She had a wedding to think about…hers!

It was mid-April when the last item on the chart was finally crossed off. After a couple of revisions, the potion was finally complete, and the testing was conclusive. No matter how hard they tried, the toppers couldn't be injured after taking the potion. They wanted to conduct at least one test on a human, and Harry said he was willing to try, but Snape said it was unnecessary. He was comfortable there would be no problems.

It was Thursday, and Harry and Hermione were sitting in their common room, discussing their day when the clock announced it was time for rounds.

"Harry, would you do rounds tonight? This headache just won't quit." She had been complaining about the pain for most of the evening, and Harry quickly agreed, suggesting she should take something and then go to bed.

"Do you want me to stop and get something?"

"No. I'll just lie down. It will be gone in the morning. It always is." Harry kissed her forehead, and left. She waited a few minutes and then got up herself.

Harry started his rounds in the dungeons for no particular reason, he simply had to start somewhere. He checked all the corridors and rooms near Slytherian, hearing and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. As he proceeded north, he checked the potions classroom and the N.E.W.T. student workspace. Again nothing, and he turned west, heading towards the corridor beneath the Great Hall. Suddenly there was noise from a side hall and he stopped, igniting his wand to see in the dim lighting.

He just started down the hall when a door burst open and a screaming girl ran out. She turned and tried to run away but then realized her error…it was a cul-de-sac and she was trapped. She turned back, screaming again when she saw Harry. He recognized her and called out.

"Heidi, come here! Quickly! Come this way." She looked at him and started running. He grabbed her as she tried to run past him, and she screamed yet again. Harry held her shoulders firmly, looking at her face. "What is it? What happened?"

"It's him! He's in there." Harry's blood froze. Who was there? Who was "he?" Did she mean Voldemort was here? In the school? How did he get here? NOW? What should he do…the potion was done, but he didn't have any, and he had to fight. NOW! He held Heidi and looked straight at her, locking her eyes in his.

"Find Dumbledore. Tell him what you saw. Go NOW!" He released her with a push in the right direction and she ran away. Then he took a deep breath and walked forward, extinguishing his wand and opening the door while standing to the side. He peered around the doorframe, ducking low in case a spell was flying towards him. The room was partially filled with unused furniture and other debris, but he could see no one. Slowly he crept through the door, staying low to avoid becoming a silhouette. Once inside, he stood up next to the door. From his left came a red flash, and a desk on the other side of the door exploded, sending splinters everywhere.

"So, we meet again, Harry. I'm sorry this is our last visit, I do so enjoy them." Harry moved slowly to his right, trying to sense where Voldemort was. "What's the matter, Harry? You aren't happy to see me?"

"You don't belong at Hogwarts, Tom. You've already graduated," he said, continuing to move. Voldemort laughed, that high-pitched screaming laugh that still echoed in Harry's mind. He could feel his scar glowing warmer.

"I decided to come back…this time to teach. You know how hard it is to get a good Dark Arts teacher these days." Another curse flew, closer this time, hitting a wardrobe cabinet and tossing several old robes into the air. Harry saw an opportunity, speaking quickly, pointing his wand towards the robes As he moved further right, two of the robes stood up and moved left, away from him, assuming nearly-human forms.

"This is a great place for you to teach, Tom…in a dark room…with no students. Apparently no one wants to listen to you anymore." Harry was still trying to evaluate where Voldemort stood and baiting him might bring results.

"They will listen when I am the only voice left. They will listen to Lord Voldemort!" One of the robes began to close on a spot near a pile of boxes, and Voldemort sent it flying into a heap in the corner. Harry saw a figure briefly in the light of the spell, and moved again, never staying in one place too long.

"That was a Slytherian robe, Tom. Now you've upset your great relative. Even your dear father might be mad at that." Harry's taunts were starting to have an effect, as Voldemort blasted several more objects in the room, occasionally sending spells near Harry. In the dim light coming through the door, Harry saw his first chance and aimed carefully. "Unterfission!" Harry yelled, and a bluish glow enveloped Voldemort, the Stripping Spell attacking the cocoon of protection that Voldemort had built up over the years. Harry spun and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the door where the robes had been. Voldemort seemed to stagger slightly, then stood straight and yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" The familiar green light flew towards the spot where Harry had been, hitting the wall and burning a hole through to the hallway outside.

"Missed me, Tom. I'm not over there anymore." Harry turned again, apparating right back to the same spot but avoiding the hole in the wall since the light showing through it would betray his presence.

"Why, Harry, your skills are improving. You're almost a worthy opponent." Harry had anticipated something like this comment from meetings with Dumbledore.

"I was a worthy opponent when I was a baby, Tom. I have lost track of the times we've met, but I'm still here. Have you forgotten that I defeated you before I could even walk?" Harry could see better now, with some light coming through the hole, and he went to the attack again. "Unterdocile!" Voldemort screamed and twisted as another Stripping Spell exposed him even more. He raised his wand to answer, returning another curse that missed completely, hitting the door.

Before things could settle down, Harry sensed he might have the advantage, and prepared to finish the fight. "Avada Kedavra," he yelled, but the green jet from his wand was deflected by a curse from somewhere else in the room, and suddenly there was light everywhere. As his eyes began to adjust, he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hermione standing off in a corner, and Snape standing where Voldemort had been.

Before he could even understand what had happened, Hermione ran to him, her face covered with red marks from her fingernails. "You were fantastic, Harry," she said and hugged him tightly. Over her shoulder, he could see Dumbledore smiling. McGonagall looked both deadly serious and happy, something only she could manage. Flitwick, as always, was bouncing up and down, cheering. Harry turned Hermione slightly and looked at Snape, who was kneeling to catch his breath. Finally, it sank in…this was a test.

As Harry calmed, and his heart began to beat more normally, Snape came over to him, extending his hand. "That was well done Potter. I was never certain where you were, and the robes were very effective. The Stripping Spells you used would have been effective on the Dark Lord. They did not effect me because I took your potion tonight." Harry gasped, recognizing that Snape had risked himself to try an untested potion.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, moving from Hermione and giving Snape a hug. "You were very good…I never doubted that I was fighting Voldemort."

"I warn you, Potter. The Dark Lord will not appreciate your comments. They will be very effective, especially if you can remind him he hasn't defeated you yet. The comments about your childhood will certain enrage him. And mentioning his muggle father will provoke a dramatic response."

Dumbledore approached them both, smiling at what he had seen, and what he was seeing. "Harry, you need to get some rest now," he said, winking at Hermione. "Tomorrow afternoon, we will review what happened and what we can learn." He paused, and then remembered something else. "Do not be concerned about Ms. Spillmore. She may have a great future as an actress; she is completely unhurt."

Hermione kept gushing all the way back to their rooms, replaying everything. As an observer, she had taken a Seeing Draught and could easily follow the action in the darkness.

"Harry, you were incredible! Using those robes like that! Snape almost hit us trying to stop the second one! And then when you apparated back…"

Harry just walked. He was exhilarated, and exhausted, trying to remember what he did and what he was thinking. His hours in the Room of Requirement had paid dividends – he reacted without needing to think. It had become almost as automatic as Quidditch.

Once in their common room, he collapsed onto the couch as Hermione just stood, grinning. She was very proud of him. He had passed a significant test – he just received an Outstanding N.E.W.T. and more. Finally, the obvious question occurred to him.

"Who decided to do that? Was it Dumbledore?"

Hermione started to grin, and then stopped, uncertain of his mood. Was he upset? Was he mad? "Harry," she said gently, trying to sound slightly seductive, "all of us thought it would be the best evaluation of what we've learned." She was dodging his question, and they both knew it. "And you were fantastic!"

Harry still looked very serious. "It was your idea, wasn't it…to make it a surprise and spring it on me like that?"

She knew she couldn't hide anymore. "Are you mad?" she asked in a very small voice, trying to peer around the corner in his mind and see if he was upset. She was a little girl again, trying to see if she was in trouble. His face didn't change, and she thought she saw anger growing in his eyes.

"It was the only way to have a real test…anything else would be…" She froze as he got up and started walking towards her, his face still a rigid mask.

"Ms. Granger," he said when he finally spoke, using his voice of authority usually reserved for underclass students who were way out of line. "You may be the Head Girl, but the rules of this institution still apply to you. You have planned and executed an attack upon another student, and even solicited the help of others to assist you. I will not rest until you are forced to leave this school, preferably consigned to the custody of someone who will monitor your behavior, and with the authority to dispense appropriate discipline." There was still not a hint of compassion in his voice: he was pronouncing judgement!

"For the moment, I suggest that you confine yourself to your room, and, pending further consideration, you will leave your wand here," he finished, pointing to her desk. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She thought he was teasing her, but he sounded so serious. Was he really mad? Had they gone too far? Maybe the test was too real, and he was having memories of prior fights with Voldemort or the death of Cedric or his parents. She didn't cry, but meekly put her wand on the desk and turned to go to her room, disheartened and not knowing what else to do. This was a Harry she'd never seen before, and she thought she'd seen them all. As she reached the door, he spoke again.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, but I feel that I may have been unclear about your punishment. Would you please return here?"

He still sounded stern, and she wasn't sure what more he would do, but she turned and slowly walked over to him, standing next to the wall.

"I have decided that I should clarify what I just told you, so here is no misunderstanding. Are you listening?" Hermione nodded, looking down, unwilling to face his wrath, feeling like she had let him down, and seriously damaged their relationship.

"Here is what I expect," and he pointed to the chart. "You will mark this item as completed. You will mark this item as resolved. You will cancel this item," pointing to when they would announce their engagement publicly. She gasped! "You will be allowed to remain at school until this date," and he pointed at graduation day. "You will leave the school promptly after that day. You will have no contact with any students beyond your official duties."

He stopped and reached out, taking her head in his hands and forcing her to look at him. He was looking directly at her, his mind boring through her eyes and straight to her brain. "You will have no contact with any students beyond your official duties…unless you are wearing your ring." She gasped again, but he continued as before.

"There will be no more nights spent in your room. You will spend all your nights in the room of the Head Boy, and you will follow his directions explicitly. You will no longer have the privilege of making the rules, since you have demonstrated an inability to be trusted with such responsibility." He paused, and she started to grin.

"This is not a laughing matter, Ms. Granger, although you seem to believe it is. When you leave the school, you will be placed in the custody of Mr. Harry Potter, who, fortunately has demonstrated the skills necessary to control your periodic lapses in common sense." He was still looking very stern, with no hint of softness or compassion.

"Finally, you will reveal, to anyone who asks, how much I love you and how happy you make me, every day." His face still hadn't changed, and Hermione was still questioning what to do. "For now, I suggest you walk into that room, and remove your clothing, because I have plans for you." That said, he grinned and swatted her bum. His plans did not include rising early tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

It was only three weeks until N.E.W.T.s, and neither Harry nor Hermione appeared at breakfast. Slowly, the older Gryffindor students noticed their absence. Sometimes they had missed other meals, but never breakfast…never both of them! Ron conferred with the other seventh years, trying to decide what to do. Finally, Ginny took the obvious approach, going up to the head table to see Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me, Professor," she said, interrupting her conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"What is it, Ms. Weasley?" McGonagall inquired, looking serious but not unfriendly.

"We all noticed that Harry and Hermione aren't here this morning, and they're not in the medical wing. Is everything all right?"

McGonagall smiled, perhaps too broadly. "Ginny, there is nothing to worry about. They are both fine. I'm sure they'll be around for lunch, and they can tell you what they've been doing." McGonagall almost grinned, thinking she probably knew exactly what they were doing.

It was almost lunchtime when Harry ventured out, wanting to ask questions about last night. He couldn't find anyone else available, and ended up at the door to Snape's office, knocking and then entering.

"How was it that I was able to apparate…I mean…you can't within Hogwarts." Snape smiled.

"I wondered if you would even try, given you knew you shouldn't be able to. Professor Dumbledore said it was vital to your defense strategy and he cast a charm that made it possible, but only within that room, something like the Room of Requirement." Well, that made sense, Harry thought. Then something else occurred to him.

"Professor, you will undoubtedly be told immediately, but since I'm here…." Snape looked interested. "Hermione and I are publicly announcing our engagement today. We are getting married the day after we graduate." Harry paused, about to utter words he never thought he would say. "We both would like you to be there."

Snape actually smiled, a real, genuine, smile! "I will try to attend. Thank you, Harry, and good luck to both of you." They shook hands once again, and Snape handed Harry several small vials.

"Never go anywhere without one of these. I have sent some to Hermione's parents also, and, of course, Hermione should also keep one. The effect seems to last about 1 day, but I would count on six hours, no more. There is more potion stored here, and Hermione has the final recipe and instructions." It sounded like Snape was leaving his final instructions, but Harry didn't ask.

Hermione finally decided she was hungry, and got up for lunch, carefully following the Head Boy's instructions from the night before. She walked into the Great Hall as if nothing had happened, and sat down between Harry and Neville. Saying hello to both of them, she put some food on her plate and started eating, grinning inside as she waited for someone to notice. She was playing a mental game, predicting who it would be…Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, or someone from another house? She was wrong, VERY wrong.

She finished eating with no result, other than resolving her hunger. The time had come for classes, and they all got up together, bumping into each other as always. Neville turned to avoid a Ravenclaw girl behind him and bumped Hermione, nearly knocking her to the floor. He immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay, Neville. No harm done." He reached out to help her up and noticed the ring. Being Neville, he didn't recognize it for what it was. "Wow, that's really pretty…is it new?" That comment got Ginny's attention, who did properly identify its significance, and screamed, "Hermione!" That got the attention of everyone in the area, and the fun began.

Parvati and Lavender were still close enough to return, swimming upstream against the flow of students leaving for class, and Hannah and Susan made it, coming around the end of the Hufflepuff table. As a crowd gathered around her, Harry just stood aside, watching the fun develop. This was Hermione's moment, and he let her take center stage, turning to look up at Dumbledore. He found most of the head table smiling as they watched the scene below them. This wasn't the first time it had happened at Hogwarts, but Harry and Hermione were a little special, and they all enjoyed watching.

Eventually, Dumbledore approached the group, also deciding to have some fun. "Hmm, Hmm," he started, and everyone looked at him, first freezing then laughing at his imitation of Delores Umbridge. "I realize that your social lives are important, but there are classes you should be attending now, and Ms. Granger will still be here later." Everyone laughed some more and the crowd started to disperse. Now he looked straight at Hermione.

"I understand that you got into some trouble last night." Hermione started to look serious, and then started laughing, looking at Harry's barely-suppressed grin.

"Yes, Professor. The Head Boy seemed to feel that my recent actions constituted an attack on a fellow student."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said. "Would you like me to intervene on your behalf?"

"No, I think the problem is resolved now. I talked to him about it, and made some arrangements regarding my punishment. I think that he decided he was probably wrong." Harry snorted behind them, and Dumbledore turned, still smiling at both of them. "Well, if the problem is resolved, I see no reason to get involved." They all laughed, and Harry took her hand, leading her back to their common room, and some unfinished business.

It was the only topic of conversation at dinner that night, having spread throughout the school in record time. Many older students weren't really surprised, having seen them together for some time, but all the girls wanted to hear the details…how did he ask you…was it romantic…when did you decide. Many of them were still in the storybook-romance stage of life, and this was a storybook ending, or so they thought.

In short order, life returned to normal. The test weeks arrived, and the fifth years (O.W.L.S.) and the seventh years (N.E.W.T.s) started the daily grind of written exams followed by practicals. Harry and Hermione actually took a couple of exams, but only for appearances. As soon as the examiners arrived, they both met with Griselda Marchbanks, who advised them of their results…before the testing even began.

"I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and the rest of your instructors. I have a complete report on your accomplishments his year. You will receive an Outstanding N.E.W.T. in all of the subjects which you studied, except Potions and Dark Arts." Harry looked stunned, and Hermione bewildered. Of anything they had done, these were the two they thought were their best. She continued, sensing their confusion.

"We have decided that Outstanding is an inadequate description for the work you have done and the results you have accomplished in these areas, so we're are going to come up with something more appropriate. We haven't decided what to call it yet, but you have exceeded our greatest dreams."

"We have had students develop a new potion before, but never anything remotely as significant as yours. The fact that it hadn't been done before by anyone suggests the depth of your work and study. For the time being, your work must remain secret…I'm sure you understand that. Your potion must not fall into the wrong hands." They both nodded, having reached the same conclusion weeks ago. "Congratulations to both of you." She smiled as they left the room, wishing the whole world could understand how special they were.

Finally, the testing was done, and it was time to say goodbye…graduation had come. There was a special feast, attended by seventh years and, in some cases, their dates from outside the class. There were speeches, and awards, and other recognition of their achievements. Both Harry and Hermione received special awards for service to the school, and their names were added to the plaque listing over a thousand Head Boys and Head Girls.

At the end, they just sat talking, thinking about their futures and remembering the past. None of them really wanted to leave…this had become their home for the last seven years, and moving on was daunting. Fortunately, there was another event planned that would bring most of them back together again immediately. With the exception of the Slytherians, they each had been given instructions and a personal Portkey, to be activated tomorrow around noon. Very few knew exactly where they were going, but they were all going together.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione walked together to the Headmaster's Office for the last time. Behind them came a parade of house elves, carrying their trunks and the cages for Hedwig and Crookshanks. They were leaving early, to get ready for their big day. Once in the office, there were more hugs and tears as Winky and Dobby and the other elves said good-bye. Dumbledore and McGonagall just watched, thinking they had seen many classes depart in the past, but there had never been one quite like this.

Finally, the door opened and Ginny arrived. She had a small bag since she was sending her trunk home with Ron. Harry and Hermione finally kissed, and separated, allowing the Portkey to take Ginny and Hermione to her parent's house for one last night. Harry shook hands with Dumbledore and hugged McGonagall before taking his Portkey and going home. It seemed like forever since Hagrid had come to fetch him, and now the second stage of his life was over.

There probably should have been a bachelor party, Ron thought as he went to bed that night. But Harry wasn't really into that sort of thing and told him not to bother. Ron went to sleep thinking about tomorrow and hoping that Mandy would catch the bouquet.

Ginny spent most of the night talking with Hermione…nothing special, just girl stuff. As she finally went to bed, she was thinking about…about Neville and maybe next year at this time.

Hermione just lay in bed, looking up. She was sleeping alone for the last time…and she felt terribly alone. She knew she was about to embark on the next stage of her life, but it seemed like that was where she belonged, not here. Her mother came in to say good night again, and they held each other, communicating without talking.

Harry just crashed. After seven years of excitement, he was tired! He made certain to set the alarm, lest he be late for his own wedding.

The morning came too early for everyone. Harry fixed a simple breakfast and then started another walk around the house, conjuring flowers everywhere and checking for anything left undone. Although his work had been spread over many days, with large breaks in between short visits, the house looked ready. The Enlarging Spell he had cast over the Drawing Room worked, and it now resembled nothing so much as a small country church. However, there were no religious symbols and the ceiling was bewitched to resemble a bright, sun-filled sky. The formal dining room was enlarged, and the tables for food were standing ready.

After completing his tour, he sat down. The day he had waited for was finally here. Still, he was certain that he had forgotten something. In the pocket of his robe, he fingered a small vial of potion. Even today, he would not be without concerns that Voldemort might try something. Please, he thought, let me have today without problems, Tom. Tomorrow. Make it sometime after tomorrow.

He tried to sit, but his body had to move. He kept walking, like Cedric waiting to face his dragon. He wasn't nervous, he just needed to occupy his mind. For amusement, he started apparating from room to room. Then he thought he shouldn't. What if he went upstairs and the girls arrived. He finally sat down with the most boring book he could find, trying to will the time to pass. It didn't work.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door that could only be Hermione's parents. Anyone else would have apparated or traveled by Portkey. They had been given specific instructions from Dumbledore, and the protective charm had been withdrawn for only that period of time. Harry opened the door, and Hermione's parents came in, her mother immediately giving Harry a hug and kiss. Her father shook Harry's hand, and then hugged him. As the door closed, Harry heard the charm activate. He felt the need to explain once again, although her parents already knew what he was saying.

"I'm sorry this can't be a more public affair. I know that many of your friends would like to be here."

"We understand, Harry," her father said. "When things are resolved, we can have a reception, and then you can meet all the muggles you like." He smiled, knowing that Harry had no problem with muggles. Harry knew of a few problems, but he wasn't inviting the Dursleys, now or later. Now there were sounds from upstairs, and Ginny came down the stairs, inviting Hermione's mother to join the bride's party. Mr. Granger walked around briefly, finally seeing the house that he had heard about.

When he walked into the Drawing Room, his eyes went wide. "How do you do this, Harry?" Harry smiled.

"It's called an Enlarging Spell. Every time I see one, it amazes me too. It seems to deny everything we know, but it works…magic is like that some times. The ceiling is simply a Mimic Charm."

"Can you do this anywhere, or only in certain locations?"

Harry smiled again. "It could be done anywhere, but then you'd have to explain why you did it where muggles could see it. However, if you ever need just a touch more room somewhere, I'm sure we could work things out." Her father smiled. He understood the wall that had to stand between muggles and the world of magic.

As they stood talking, others began to arrive and join them. Harry spent his time introducing each arrival and making small talk. Finally, Dumbledore arrived and took Harry aside to review the ceremony once again. Ron, as Harry's second, came up to confirm that he knew what to do, and Neville, who had helped with many of the arrangements, told Harry that the food was all ready to go. It was nearly time, and the room had filled. There was a center aisle between the chairs, although there was no bride's side and groom's side. As Harry watched, Hermione's mother came downstairs, her eyes already glistening. She smiled and shared a kiss with her husband, and he escorted her to their seats in the front row. When she was seated, he came back and left the room, going to wait at the bottom of the stairs.

Finally, Dumbledore stepped to the front and everyone quieted. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he would officiate. Traditional muggle wedding music wasn't a part of traditional wizard weddings, but it was something both Harry and Hermione wanted. As Harry and Ron walked around to the front, the room was filled with sound, a full orchestra conjured without speakers. It seemed to come from everywhere, surrounding and enveloping them all as if they were on stage with the musicians.

Harry and Ron just grinned as they surveyed the audience, seeing faces from every aspect and time of their lives. Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Hannah, Susan…all the girls were there. Dean, Seamus, Ernie…the boys too. Hagrid, Remus, Alastor, McGonagall…every teacher but Snape, who was on another search for information.

As the music reached a crescendo, Ginny came down the aisle, as Hermione's maid of honor. She was beaming, wearing a royal blue velvet robe given to her by Fred and George. Her hair fell in soft curls to her shoulders, glowing bright red in contrast to her soft complexion and the robe. She was beautiful, and Harry sneaked a look at Neville, who was stunned. Harry smiled, and then glanced at Ron, who looked amazed - he had never seen his little sister look less like his little sister. When she arrived at the front, she stepped to the side, and the music rose again.

As one, the entire group rose and turned to watch as Hermione came down the aisle, holding her father's arm. She wore a white muggle wedding gown, cut to reveal the figure of a beautiful woman, her hair pulled back slightly, shining as it spread across her shoulders and touched her back. As she got closer to the front, Harry moved slightly. He had been standing to the side, hiding so she couldn't see him, playing a little game. But now she could, and her smile widened to a huge grin. Like Harry, she couldn't believe that this day had finally come. When she reached the front, the music ended, and she took her place beside Harry. Together, they turned to face Dumbledore, who was smiling broadly.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Harry and Hermione. Marriage represents one of the most serious decisions and commitments that exist. It is forever, in this life and the next, and should not be entered casually."

"Harry, are you prepared to enter this union, sharing the good and the bad, joining Hermione in this life and the next, supporting her at all times, and keeping only to her?"

Harry started to answer, but then turned to look at Hermione. He didn't want to just say the words, he wanted to mean them. She turned, and he looked directly into her eyes…looking deep into her very soul. "I am." Her eyes started to fill, understanding his commitment to her.

"Hermione, are you prepared to enter this union, sharing the good and the bad, joining Harry in this life and the next, supporting him at all times, and keeping only to him?"

She was saying the words she dreamed about for forever, and it showed in her face. "I am."

Dumbledore continued. "In the muggle world, it is traditional for a woman to be given away in marriage, in recognition that she is now leaving the protection of her parents to start a new home. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Hermione's father said, and then took his seat next to his wife. This was one wizard gathering where no one had any problems with muggles.

"Since before the days of Merlin and Agrippa, wizards and witches have chosen to share their thoughts with each other as they enter their new life together." Dumbledore turned to Harry, who was thanking everyone he could think of that he got to go first. He knew he would never remember what he wanted to say if he was thinking about what Hermione had said. He turned again to face Hermione, looking into her eyes and trying to ignore her grin, and the cleavage her gown was showing!

"Growing up unaware of the magical world, I found myself overwhelmed when my new life began…but you were always beside me. We have shared education, adventure, and life together. You always understood, even when I didn't. You always shared, even when there were consequences. You always trusted, even when there were dangers. You always repaired my glasses." Everyone laughed, and Harry grinned.

"You allowed me to be myself…accepting what I am, and what I am not. I could never dream of finding anyone so caring…so daring…so loving…so perfect. With every day, I will love you more. And when I pass on, it will be with the memories of a life that could not have been better. Never forget how much I love you."

Hermione's eyes were glazed, never believing she would find anyone so committed to her. She thought she knew, but suddenly realized she was only starting to know. She tried to compose herself and remember what she had planned to say, but it didn't work.

"I was born a muggle. Magic was something that existed in storybooks and carnival shows. When I was told I was a witch, a new world opened to me. I could not believe what could be done, what I could learn to do. When we met, you were already a legend within the magical world. I was excited, meeting the famous Harry Potter." Harry smiled, knowing how little his fame meant to her.

"As our friendship grew, I found that you were just like me, trying to learn everything and make up for the years when magic wasn't part of your life. I also found that behind the wall that protected you from your fame and detractors, there was an incredible man…a man who could share, a man who could hurt, a man who could love. I found a man who would do anything for his friends, and even more for those he hardly knew. I found a man carrying a burden so big, yet still finding time for little things and small gestures." Hermione had lost her way, now, forgetting what else she planned to say.

"If I were to go to the library," she said, grinning as most of the crowd laughed with her, "and search for the definition of a man to share my life and my love, every book would say the same thing…see Harry Potter. Well, I have seen Harry Potter, and I need look no further. I will love you forever, and I promise to never forget."

Maybe by design, maybe because it was Harry and Hermione, maybe because it was a wedding, it just happened. There wasn't a dry eye left in the house. Even Dumbledore was struggling to continue. Harry just stared, wanting desperately to embrace her right now, but knowing he was supposed to wait. Screw it, he thought. It's MY wedding! He stepped closer, placing his arms around her and kissing her full on the mouth. She wasn't protesting, and the whole crowd cheered. Then he stepped back, grinning. Everyone else was too. Dumbledore tried to restore order.

"That was supposed to come a little later, but we all know Mr. Potter has always shown a certain disregard for the rules." Every classmate and teacher roared and clapped. Hermione's parents just laughed and smiled. It was just fine with them.

Dumbledore returned to the scheduled program. "Ron, Ginny, may we have the wands please." Ron and Ginny each produced a short wand, giving them to Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore produced his own wand, and they turned to look at him.

"The joining of wands is the visible symbol of the joining of hearts." Harry raised his wand in the air, holding it in front of Dumbledore. Hermione raised hers, touching the end of Harry's. Dumbledore placed his at the same point. "Enjoinum Requeset!" There was a great flash of light, followed by a large bang, and the two wands were fused together.

Dumbledore lowered his wand, and took the joined wands in his hand. You are now man and wife." Then he turned to Harry. "You may kiss the bride…again!" Everyone cheered as Hermione didn't wait and stepped into his waiting embrace. Harry had decided he was going to enjoy this moment, and the kiss didn't stop, bringing even more cheers and noise from the crowd. Finally, they separated and started back down the aisle, both grinning from ear to ear. Neville was standing at the back, along with Colin and his camera, and he pointed them towards the dining room where the food was waiting. As Ginny and Ron came down the aisle behind them, both Mandy and Neville claimed their halves of the couple, and there were more kisses shared.

Slowly the group wound through the short receiving line and began to eat. Harry and Hermione came over to cut the cake. In deference to her parents, it was a traditional wedding cake, however, Fred and George had made a small change. The figures on top were miniatures of the real bride and groom, and they kept kissing and hugging all the time. It was all the twins were allowed to do, since Harry had threatened them with extinction if they brought anything else to the party.

Everyone was having fun as former students and their teachers got an opportunity to meet for the first time away from the formality of Hogwarts. There were plenty of confessions and stories shared as long-kept secrets were divulged. Lee confessed to the nifflers in Umbridge's office, Dean explained how the bottles of Ol' Johnson's Firewater got in, and Fred and George confessed to multitudes of plots and pranks. Dumbledore took it all in stride and even McGonagall looked like she might be having fun. Finally, Arthur Weasley proposed a toast, and everyone filled their glasses.

"To Harry and Hermione," he said, raising his glass. "To Harry and Hermione," they all repeated and glasses chinked throughout the room. Harry reached over and touched Hermione's glass, and they both drank, watching each other carefully. Harry nodded, and they moved towards the drawing room, with many other following. After a moment of quiet whispers, they both tossed their glasses into the roaring fire, bringing cheers from those who understood. That was another excuse for them to kiss, and of course, they did.

There were still a few scheduled events remaining, and Neville suggested they get started. There were three presents to be opened now, and everyone came back into the drawing room as Neville levitated the packages.

The first was a long cylinder…and it was heavy! Harry waited while Hermione read the card, announcing it was from Remus Lupin. Harry tore off the heavy paper and found a roll of heavy fabric. Ron and Neville moved some chairs, and Harry and Hermione unrolled it, finding a large expanse of blue tapestry, devoid of any detail. Hermione looked very puzzled. Harry moved it slightly and unrolled the last curl, revealing the lettering at the top. Both of them gasped as they read the inscriptions.

On one side were placed Lily Evans and James Potter, on the other side Hermione's parents were similarly embroidered. Golden threads traveled to the center, joining where Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were placed within a Heart. Across the top it said "The Honorable House of Potter." They both looked up with eyes glistening, and Hermione ran to hug Remus. Harry smiled as Ron and Neville took it to the wall, hanging it in a space which once held the family tree of his godfather.

When Hermione returned, Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "There's room for 19 children."

She just grinned. "You wish!"

Next, they unwrapped a package from the Weasleys, finding a polished wooden plaque. It was made of brilliant red bloodwood, in the shape of a heart and included their names and today's date. As they held it up, Ron walked over, bringing their wedding wand, attaching it to the mounting provided. It also went up on the wall, as Arthur and Molly smiled.

The final package was identified as coming from the Gryffindor House, and their classmates gathered closer as they opened it. Once the wrapping was gone, they both just stood there, stunned! It was also a plaque, and it was huge!

At the top was gilt lettering in an arch, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The arch was placed around the Hogwarts crest, made of gold and silver. Immediately below that was a silver Gryffindor lion, with the house name in gilt below. Below that, on one side was Hermione's Head Girl badge with Harry's Head Boy badge on the other side.

Below each badge were listed their accomplishments, starting with Hermione's "Highest Ever Grade in First Year Charms" and Harry's "Youngest Seeker Ever." The list on each side was long, including all of their O.W.L.S. Harry's side included "Saved the Sourcerer's Stone, "Closed the Chamber of Secrets", and Tri-wizard Tournament Champion." Hermione's just kept repeating "Highest Grades" for every class and every year. Between each year, a single line was repeated: "House Cup won by Gryffindor."

At the bottom were listed their N.E.W.T.s, including "Outstanding Charms", "Outstanding Transfiguration", and then "Exceeds Outstanding Potions" and "Exceeds Outstanding Defense Against the Dark Arts." The last lines of text again bridged both columns.

Friends to All Leaders by Example Defenders of the Oppressed True Gryffindors

They were both in tears as all the other Gryffindor graduates came up, hugging them both and smiling.

Finally, Harry stepped up and started to speak. "In a muggle wedding there are a couple of traditions that we decided to include in ours. According to legend, the girl who catches the bridal bouquet will be the next to marry."

Hermione grinned as she picked up the bouquet and turned her back to the girls. Only she and Harry knew that it was charmed and already knew where to go. As she tossed it back over her head, all the girls reached out and yelled, but it headed directly to Mandy. She screamed, and Ron turned bright red as Harry looked at him and grinned. "Your turn, mate." If possible, Ron turned even redder as Mandy came over and kissed him.

Now it was Harry's turn, and Hermione came over to help. "According to information I received," he said, "there should be a garter somewhere here." He grinned, as did Hermione, as he knelt down, pushed the skirt of her gown aside and began running his hands up her leg. Hidden by the skirt, his hands passed the garter and continued on, tickling her as everyone laughed and she slapped at him playfully. "Ah ha, here it is," he said and retrieved it on the way back down, sliding it over her foot and standing up.

"Now, legend says the wizard who catches this will be the next to marry." Again, Harry and Hermione had pre-selected where it would end up. Harry drew back the elastic, appearing to aim directly at Fred, who drew back in fear. However, when he released it, the garter made a sharp left turn and ended up in Neville's hands. Everyone cheered and clapped as it was Ginny's turn to color. Neville just sputtered, not sure what this meant. Then Ginny ran over and kissed him, and it became clearer to him.

With the official program concluded, people gradually started to leave. Harry and Hermione's classmates came up to say good-bye, some with their parents. Parvati and Padma wished them both well, and each of them kissed Harry. Seamus walked over and kissed Hermione and then came to Harry.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Harry."

"I understand, Seamus. It was a different time then." Harry just smiled and they shook hands and then hugged.

"Good luck," he said, wanting to say more, but feeling this wasn't the time or place.

Lavender hugged Hermione and whispered something about being jealous. Then she came over to Harry. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "For someone who doesn't know any special spells, you do very well." Harry just grinned.

"As I once said, some things just work themselves out."

"Right!" she grinned, and kissed him again. Hermione looked over, very curious. Harry mouthed "Later" and she smiled.

Finally, almost everyone was gone and Harry walked over to her parents. "Harry, we can't thank you enough for working out a way for us to be here." Harry thought this was pretty odd, considering that they couldn't bring any of their friends. "We have talked with Dumbledore and understand what we need to do while we're in France. Good luck with your challenge. We both love you deeply." Her mother hugged Harry, kissing his cheek and holding him close while her father smiled.

Hermione came over, and there was another round of hugs and kisses. They all walked to the front door, and said good-bye. When the door closed, Harry realized that they were finally alone. He walked back into the drawing room, just staring at the wall. They were married! Then something occurred to him.

"Hermione, come here! There's something we forgot." He sounded frantic, and she came rushing in.

"What?"

Harry took her hand and pulled her back to the front door. She thought it was something to do with her parents, but when he opened the door and pulled her outside, her parents were already gone…what was he doing. Then he slowly picked her up and carried her back through the door and into the house. "I knew that practice would come in handy some day." She just grinned, as wide as she could.

Back in the drawing room, they just looked at the walls, trying to absorb the things hanging there. Harry kept coming back to the wand. They were now joined forever…he just wanted forever to be a long time. Hermione sensed his thoughts and stood beside him, looking at the wand and trying to see into the future. For a long time they said nothing. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I want to make love to you. I want to give you everything. I want…" He stopped, looking for words that did not come. She turned and looked into his eyes, seeing the sparkle and determination that made him special. "Let's go upstairs."

When they arrived, Harry sat down on the bed, just staring at her standing in front of him. Slowly, he reached out and began lowering the zipper on her gown. Underneath was just Hermione…nothing else, and he stopped, seeing her beauty as if for the first time. She turned to face him, smiling. "Do you wish this was the first time?"

"No, it doesn't matter at all. To me, the first time is no longer significant…what matters is…what matters is…what matters is that I love you. What matters is that you love me. That's what matters. Nothing else!" He removed his robe and pulled her onto the bed, their arms and bodies entwining once again. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"Say that again, Harry. I like the sound of that."


	11. Chapter 11

It was two weeks after the wedding when an owl appeared upstairs, delivering a letter from the Ministry. As Harry read the lines, he looked at Hermione and then started reading out loud.

Dear Mr. Potter:

We are pleased to advise you that you have been selected to interview for the position of Auror with the Ministry of Magic. There are several steps in the selection process, including an interview and tests of your skills and aptitude.

Please present yourself at the Ministry on Monday, July 4th at two o'clock.

Yours in magic

Griselda Marchbanks Auror Selection Committee

There was a small, scribbled note on the bottom, obviously added personally.

Congratualions to you and Hermione. I hope you are very happy together.

Hermione walked over to him, hugging him and smiling. "It's what you always wanted, Harry. Now you're on your way."

Harry sat down, thinking about everything in his life. He knew the fight was still out there, and he would actually like to get that over. It was a dark cloud that followed him everywhere. He was not afraid, not any more. He just wanted to get on with his life. He wanted to be free of the obligation. He wanted to love his wife without any reservation or concern. He wanted to see her parents again, to sit around the table and laugh, to watch their television. After almost 18 years, he wanted to be normal! Hermione interrupted his thought.

"We need to get you some robes: something to make you presentable for an interview," she said quietly.

"Hermione, I have robes."

"Harry, I know what's in your closet. You could go looking like a muggle, or you could impersonate a Hogwarts student. Those are your only two options." Harry paused and thought…she was right. He had dress robes, from the wedding. But that seemed a little too much for an interview. Otherwise, all his robes were from school.

"I'll go tomorrow, in the morning. That way I'm only out in the open for one day."

"WE'LL GO, you mean! I want my husband to look good for his first job interview, and I know his tastes are limited to the kitchen, except where I am concerned." Harry wanted to respond, but knew she was right. He also recognized that she wanted to get out as much as he did. It was ironic, he thought, that he was trapped, waiting for Voldemort to do him a favor. Monday would be their first venture out, and he started thinking about how to make it memorable.

About nine, Hermione called to him, and Harry came downstairs, ready to leave. They were both dressed casually, but he had decided to wear a school robe, having removed the Hogwarts crest, the Gryffindor symbol, and his old Head Boy emblem. They met at the bottom of the stairs, and kissed briefly.

"Beat you there," he said, and apparated immediately, appearing in the back room of the Leaky Cauldren. Hermione immediately appeared beside him,

"You cheated," she said.

"So, punish me."

"Don't worry, I will! Later! Tonight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tonight won't work. I will be much too tired from the interview."

"You wish. If you're tired, then I will punish you even more."

"Have you forgotten your sentence from the Head Boy. You don't get to be in charge any more."

"He's not the Head Boy anymore. He's just another power-hungry wizard, and Merlin knows we've already got plenty of them."

Harry just grinned and ignored her, walking to the wall and touching the bricks to activate the doorway to Diagon Alley. They walked through together, holding hands, madly in love.

Rather than turning towards Madam Malkins, Harry headed towards Fred and George's shop, never visiting the alley without stopping to see them. George was behind the counter when they came in, and Bill was there, taking a break from his job at Gringott's.

"Well, what brings the newly-weds to our fine emporium of mayhem?" George asked. Bill just smiled, and reached out his hand as they walked up. Hermione shoved his hand aside and gave him a big hug.

"We couldn't come to the Alley without checking on my investment. After all, I do own the controlling interest in this place.""

Bill laughed. "No one controls this place…it just happens." George made to protest, but then laughed with them..

"Actually," Hermione said, "Harry needs some new robes for a job interview."

George choked. "Harry? A job? Never happen. He's going to be like Lockhart, plying his fame into buckets of galleons."

"No," Hermione protested. "After two weeks of doing nothing, I told him he had to find something to do with his life."

"You've been married for two weeks, and you've done nothing? Harry, are you sick? You live with a really foxy witch and you can't find anything to do?"

Hermione reached across the counter and slapped at George while Harry and Bill just laughed. Boy was it great to get out and see other people, Harry thought. Suddenly, there was noise out in the street. As they all stepped towards the door, there were several screams, and people were running. Harry stepped outside, followed by Bill. Looking towards the end of the street, they saw people streaming out of Gringott's. Bill started to run, but Harry caught up with him and held him back.

"Bill, it might be serious. It might be…Voldemort." Bill stopped and looked at Harry, deferring to his skills.

"What do you want to do?"

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out a small vial, quickly drinking it and turning to Hermione.

"This might be it. I'm sorry, but you must stay here." He stopped and softened his voice for a moment. "Never forget, Hermione. Never forget!" Her eyes were filling as he kissed her, perhaps longer than he intended, and then turned to Bill. "Can you get me in back some way? The front door is too open." Bill nodded, and they went off, both holding their wands in front, ready to use.

Bill circled around to the side of the building, and pushed up a window in a back office. There was no one there, but the door was closed and they could not see into the lobby. Slowly, Harry walked across the room and eased open the door. There were bodies lying all over the floor, both wizard and goblin. Some were moving, but many, too many, were still. Harry still couldn't see anything, and advanced into the lobby, coming out behind the counter. He could see wizards, witches, and goblins hiding behind the counters and desks in the main lobby, waiting for something to happen. Bill came out behind him, keeping low, using the counter as protection.

Harry reached center of the floor, holding his finger to his lips, telling everyone to remain quiet. They did. Then there was noise from an office at the end of the room, and the door opened. Harry turned to see Ragnok coming out, followed by a wizard pointing his wand at him. A second wizard came out of the office behind them. He turned, saw Harry, and raised his wand. Harry dodged to his right.

As Ragnok reached the center of the lobby floor, he yelled. "DON'T GIVE IT TOO THEM…DON'T LET THEM GET IT!" Ragnok tried to run, but the first wizard raised his wand and whipped it, screaming.

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Ragnok fell to the floor as the green jet drove through him. He was dead.

"STUPIFY!" A jet of red light went by Harry's head, striking behind him.

He turned to look. Bill was stunned, lying between two desks. Harry turned around again, disappearing from sight. As the Death Eaters looked for him, Harry reappeared behind them.

"DISUNION INCARCIO," he yelled, and one of the Death Eaters fell, bound in an Anti-Disapparation Jinx. The other ran back into the office where he had been before. Harry followed, using the desks and counters as cover, dodging left and right until he reached the open door. Looking low around the doorframe, he could see 3 people talking, and then they saw him.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS," he yelled, dropping one of them to the floor. Before a return spell could reach him, he disappeared again, reappearing within the room.

"DISUNION INCARCIO," he yelled again, and another wizard hit the floor, struggling against the body bind that stopped both movement and apparation. The third wizard looked at his friends and headed out the door to the vault tunnels. Harry looked down to find the stunned wizard reaching for his wand again, the curse wearing off.

"Expelliarmus!" The wand flew across the room and Harry looked around, seeking something. He raised his wand and a large file cabinet duck-walked across the room, falling on top of the disarmed wizard, pinning him to the floor. Then Harry looked up and saw Fred peeking around the door. "Keep him here!" Harry ordered, and ran off to chase the remaining intruder. As he entered the tunnel complex, he saw him, trying to get a cart moving on the tracks that led to the catacombs. Harry shot a spell at him but missed, and the cart sped off, entering the tunnel. There was another cart waiting, and Harry jumped in. He had no idea where they were going, and he vaguely remembered Hagrid saying the tunnels went for miles below London.

He was gathering speed, and as they passed torches from time to time, he could see the cart ahead. He wasn't losing ground, but he wasn't gaining either. This could go on forever, he thought. What more could he do? He tried a spell, but missed and hit a torch, exploding it in a shower of sparks. The wizard in front sent spell after spell back at him, but the cart was too unstable, and he could not aim at all. The spells hit the walls and ceiling, causing rockfall and cave-ins. One hit the track behind him, and a large section collapsed into the canyon below.

"REDUCTO!" Harry yelled, trying to damage the cart since it was a bigger target, but he missed, and a section of wall broke loose and fell into the chasm beneath the cart. His own cart staggered as it tried to keep going over the track covered with debris from the rockfall he'd caused. They continued through curves, switches, and sidings, past hundreds of vaults, with no material change in the situation. Finally, Harry sensed that the track was going back up, and he could see the torches from the lobby station up ahead. As he arrived, the Death Eater was running back into the lobby and Harry heard a scream. He ran to catch up.

When he cleared he door, he saw Remus Lupin, lying on the floor, stunned. Standing over him, wand in hand, was Wormtail – Peter Pettygrew! Standing next to him was Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked up and smiled, remembering her last encounter with Harry.

"Why, it's wee baby Potter," she said, and changed to her baby-talk voice again. "Did the widdle baby wanna to come an pway?" Harry was in no mood to deal with her games and struck quickly, without warning.

"DISUNION INCARCIO," he yelled, catching her by surprise. She was just raising her wand when the body bind drove her to the floor and her wand went spinning across the floor. Harry advanced slowly and Wormtail looked up, stepping back in fear.

"Hello, Peter. What brings you here today? Still doing the bidding of others?" Wormtail looked scared, and started to back away, stopping when he backed into the counter. "You know, Peter, I'm starting to be real sorry I saved your life. You have really disappointed me." Wormtail didn't answer, but looked even more fearful. "I guess it's up to me to finish what Sirius was going to do." Wormtail dropped his wand hand down, surrendering to the inevitable. As Harry was deciding what to do, his scar suddenly exploded, and he heard a rushing noise further down the lobby. Voldemort had arrived.

"Disunion Incarcio," he said, and Peter, bound by the jinx, fell to the floor. Harry wasn't sure if it would stop him from transforming, but he was more concerned about Voldemort right now. He would have to take his chances that Wormtail could free himself Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the door to the room with Fred close. He was alone, with Voldemort. The time had come!

A black jet flowed from Voldemort's wand, and Harry dodged, watching a scale on the counter explode, sending gold everywhere.

"Hello, Harry. We meet again. This will have to be the last time. Sorry, I really will miss you." I was just like the storeroom at Hogwarts except the lights were on, and somehow Harry felt at home. Voldemort shot another spell but Harry dis-apparated and it missed, shattering a window and letting in some screams from the street outside. Harry reappeared behind the counter.

"Unterfission!" he cried, and Voldemort staggered slightly.

"Well done, Harry. All those years at Hogwarts taught you something after all." Odd, Harry thought…Voldemort didn't seem to realize the type of spell he used. Did he not notice the effect of the stripping, or did he not know what had happened? Harry waved his wand, and a small wagon of gold came running at Voldemort, who turned and disappeared, reappearing at the end of the lobby, near the door to the tunnels.

"What do you want here, Tom? You have nothing on deposit." Voldemort was moving slowly towards the tunnels, and Harry didn't want to try fighting there again. He HAD to keep Voldemort in the lobby!

"Not that it's any of your business, but there's a potion stored here that I would like to have back. It's mine, but Barty Crouch stored it for me. Did me a favor," he said, "though he didn't know it." Voldemort started laughing, that same piercing laugh Harry had heard before. But now Harry had another tool to use…Voldemort had a specific mission! Harry turned his wand to the wall and spoke quietly. The door to the vaults closed and the lock clicked loudly. A nearby desk crashed in front of it, blocking easy access. Voldemort just laughed.

"Interfering with my plans again, are you, Harry? You have become very tiresome."

"Yep. I guess it's kind of my job. At least, that's what the prophecy said. Oops, I forgot. You never got to hear it, did you, Tom? But it wasn't really about you…the label said Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, not Tom Riddle."

Voldemort sent another spell, but Harry dodged to his left and it missed, continuing to the far lobby wall. As he moved left, Harry swung his wand, and inkwells from the counter flew towards Voldemort, breaking and coating him with ink. Harry stopped and stood next to a marble statue of a goblin.

"Here, I'll help you with that mess, Tom. Scourgify." Voldemort moved and the spell missed.

"CRUCIO!" Harry dodged right this time, and the statue fell from the force of the spell, spewing pieces everywhere.

"Gee, Tom, I was just trying to help."

"CRUCIO!"

Harry dodged again, just fast enough to miss getting hit. He knew it wouldn't matter, but he was saving the surprise for the right moment.

"It's time to finish this, Harry."

"Well, Tom…if you think you're up to it. I mean, you've had several tries now and I'm still here."

"Maybe a little pain will teach you some respect before you go.

"CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" Harry stood still and blocked the spell, and it went flying off, bouncing into a table lamp and sending shards into the air. He still had his secret weapon, and it was about time to reveal it.

"CRUCIO!"

Although he could see it coming again, this time Harry decided to reveal the potion. He stood his ground and the spell didn't bother him at all.

"Lost your touch, Tom? Maybe you've forgotten how it's done. UNTERDOCILE!" Voldemort was caught staring as the Stripping Spell hit him squarely, spinning him around and knocking him to his knees.

"Felt that one, did you? Didn't like it much, did you, Tom?" Voldemort rose, staring at Harry, the red in his eyes glowing like the fires of Hades.

"I am done with you, Potter. We are done playing."

"Oh, was this a game? I rather enjoy the excitement…it's been so boring since I'm out of school and there's no more Quidditch." Behind Voldemort, Harry saw a door open slightly, and George stuck his head out, shooting a rocket into the room.

"GEORGE, NO!" Harry cried, and Voldemort sent a spell at the door that blew it apart. The rocket zoomed around the room and Voldemort blew it apart with his wand.

Voldemort turned back, but Harry had moved to the other side of the room. "Now, where were we, Harry? Ah, yes, you were about to say good bye. I see you've learned to move…that's very nice. To bad you won't need that skill where you're going."

"I've got no plans to leave, Tom. I think we should stay here and settle this…please don't run away like last time at the Ministry…people will start to think you're scared of me."

"Enough!" Then movement distracted both Harry and Voldemort. It was Bill, trying to sit up. Voldemort turned his wand.

"NO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bill rolled over, not moving again. Harry fought the tears as another innocent life was wasted.

"NO MORE, TOM! UNTERLEASOR!" Voldemort screamed and was driven to the floor by the pain of the spell, which stripped even more of his protection away. He raised his wand at Harry, while remaining down.

"My mom screamed too, Tom. But you knew that…you were there. "You didn't like that, did you, Tom? Did your muggle father scream?" Voldemort rose to his knees, trying to look fearsome.

"It's time for you to join your muggle mother, Harry." Voldemort raised his wand, and paused as Harry dropped his wand to his side...smiling as if he wanted this more than anything.

"Give it your best shot, Tom. I'll just stand right here."

"AVADA KEDAVRA! Voldemort screamed as loud as he could. Harry just watched the spell, as if in slow motion. The green jet traveled from the tip of the wand straight to Harry, enveloping him completely in a green cloud. He seemed to disappear. Then the cloud cleared, and Harry was still standing, smiling, actually grinning.

Voldemort gasped.

"Kinda' like the first time, huh? Just didn't seem to work right. That was courtesy of Severus and my wife, Tom. She's muggle born. Did you know? Now, it really is time for you to go." Voldemort's eyes grew even larger in disbelief. Harry slowly raised his wand, wanting to enjoy the moment, even though he was about to kill.

"Welcome to hell, Tom. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green jet flew from Harry's wand, and Voldemort shrieked, crumpling to the floor.

Harry just stood and looked…it was finally over. He leaned against the counter, the adrenaline bleeding off, leaving him shaking and very tired. In the quiet, he could hear small noises now. There were people outside still yelling, but for some reason, the ticking of the big wall clock seem deafening. He slumped to the floor, to tired to do anything more. His eyes began to tear as he saw Bill's lifeless body, reminding him of his encounter in the graveyard when Cedric was slain. Would it ever really be over?

The front door opened, and Dumbledore entered. He was followed by a whole crowd of wizards and witches, some of whom Harry recognized. Tonks and Mad Eye were there, along with Kingsley and other Aurors. Since it had started, the news had spread, and Diagon Alley was packed with everyone who could fit. Dumbledore stopped short of Harry and looked around.

"Kingsley, would you please close the door and allow no more people in for now. Nymphadora, please go and find Hermione and bring her here. Tell her that Harry is unhurt. Alastor, please find the Weasleys. Do not tell them anything yet…I will speak with them personally." Then he stopped and knelt down next to Harry, placing his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm an old man, Harry. There were many times when I feared that I would never see this come to pass. But seven years ago, I found new hope when you showed me what you could do when challenged. The wizarding world, indeed the muggle world, will never be able repay you for what you have done here today. I have never been more proud of any student I taught." He paused, trying to find the words he wanted, but his silence was interrupted by Hermione's arrival.

She was walking very slowly and quietly, trying to comprehend the destruction she saw. She hoped that she could somehow, some day, understand what Harry had just gone through. She paused to help Remus get to his feet, and then walked even slower towards Harry. She wanted to comfort him, but wasn't certain what was the right thing to do. Dumbledore moved aside. Harry looked up and started crying as she approached, holding out his arms for her. She knelt beside him and he hugged her, rocking slowly back and forth. Neither of them spoke, and everyone else moved away, giving them space and time.

Dumbledore went over and picked up Voldemort's wand, calling to Olivander. When he came forward, Dumbledore gave it to him. "Please see that this is properly destroyed."

A few of the goblins had returned, staring aghast at the destruction. A reporter for the Daily Prophet was talking to Remus, who had witnessed the confrontation. Dumbledore advised there would be no pictures taken until Harry was gone…and there would be no pictures of Harry. The reporter started to object, but then thought better of it and continued talking with Remus.

Finally, Cornelius Fudge walked in. He was his usual sputtering self, demanding to see Harry and speak with him immediately. Dumbledore intervened.

"Cornelius, you may speak with Harry later. There is nothing that he can tell you that requires immediate attention. There were five Death Eaters here, along with Voldemort. All of them have been captured, and Voldemort is dead. Arthur Weasley's son Bill is also dead, along with many others. Many goblins were also killed, including Ragnok." Fudge shook as he began to comprehend what had happened.

"Still, I must talk to Harry. I want to know what happened…why were they here?"

"Harry is to be left alone. No one at the Ministry is to bother him now. In due time, the Wizengamot can convene to hear his story." Fudge started to object, but then thought better of it. "There are two things that you can do, however." Fudge didn't like being told what to do by Dumbledore, and he started to object. Dumbledore just continued, as if instructing a class of children.

"You will immediately award the Order of Merlin, First Class, With Crossed Wands and Quills. If anyone has ever earned it, Harry has." Fudge nodded. This time he agreed, considering that he thought Harry had just saved his job in addition to everything else. "You will also advise Griselda Marchbanks that Harry has passed all qualifications for becoming an Auror. She will not disagree." Fudge started to object. "Name one person who was ever better qualified!" Fudge walked away, never realizing what had really happened.

Harry finally felt strong enough to get up off the floor. He walked over to the Weasleys, gathered around Bill. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just wasn't fast enough." Arthur looked up, trying to smile through his tears.

"Harry, you need never apologize to us. We know what you have done, and we know you did everything you could; more than anyone could expect." Arthur rose and put his arm around Harry. "You, too, are a part of our family. We may have lost a son, but we have also gained one." He looked at Hermione, and added, "and another daughter." Hermione was crying softly, standing next to Harry and feeling her own pain, and Arthur placed his other arm around her.

Harry turned as Arthur went back to comforting Molly, and Fred stood up, walking around to Harry. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Harry, no one else could have done what you did. We know that. We saw you. You couldn't save everyone here, but you saved everyone out there," he said, motioning to the world outside of the lobby. Tonight, we're going to set off that pile of fireworks. I'm kinda thinking of a park next to Grimauld Place…what do you think?"

Harry didn't know how to respond. Maybe he was just tired…maybe he just didn't care…maybe he had other things on I mind. Fred backed off a little, and Hermione started steering Harry towards the door. They walked slowly, pausing as he looked at everything, remembering each little step. Remus stopped his interview and walked over to them.

"Harry, your parents are very proud today…not because of what you've done, but because of the man you've become. I know Sirius would say the same thing. I am very proud to know both of you." He wrapped his arms around Harry and Hermione, squeezing them tight. When he released them, Harry grinned.

"See you around, Mooney." Remus grinned too, probably broader than either Harry or Hermione had ever seen.

When they reached the front door, Hermione stopped him. "Do you want to go out there? We could apparate from here."

"No, it's important to everyone that they see me. I know that. It goes with the boy-who-lived thing. I can't hide this time." He took her hand and walked slowly out into the daylight. As they got out onto the steps, the crowd went silent. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to speak; he didn't really have anything he wanted to say. Looking out, however, there seemed to be an expectation. Harry stopped, and smiled as best he could.

"He's dead…this time he's really dead." The crowd uttered a collective gasp and then waited for more. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and I'm going to go home with my wife." As they started to walk down the steps, the cheers and yells began to build. Everyone stood aside to let them pass; there was no pushing or shoving. Everyone seemed to respect his wishes, and they watched as the two of them walked up the alley, holding hands. When they cleared the edge of the crowd, they spoke for a minute and they both disappeared. The noise continued.

Hermione pulled Harry into the drawing room, lighting the fire and dropping the curtains to darken the room. She pulled him over to their spot on the floor and summoned pillows from upstairs. Then she pulled him into her arms and finally spoke.

"I didn't forget, Harry"


End file.
